¡Gracias a ti!
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: Maltratada, con padres borrachos y solo trabaja para mantenerlo. Pero todo cambia cuando ingresa a UCHIHA'S...  -¿Que es eso?-dijo con voz seria- ¡No lo ves! un piercing- dijo tranquila- ¡Quitatelo ahora!
1. Chapter 1

**LO QUE ES MI VIDA**

Si vida se le llama a tener que trabajar para mantener a tu madre y padrastro que son unos borrachos de primera, tener que trabajar para poder pagar la colegiatura de la escuela, tener que trabajar para poder comer, vestir y calzar, tener que trabajar para poder pagar la renta; pues entonces tengo la mejor vida de cualquier persona que exista en este planeta.

Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, próximamente cumpliré 17, pero todavía faltan 5 meses y 13 días, en mi escuela me consideran extrañar por tener el pelo de color rosa!, lo se, suena extraño, pero yo no pedí nacer así, tengo los ojos de color jade, mi estilo de vestir es muy ordinario por así decirlo, uso pantalones, con mis converse y blusas de color negro, son mis favoritas junto con el gris, son la perfecta combinación para mi.

Trabajaba en un restauran, pero hubo bajas en el dinero, y tuvieron que correr a la mayor parte del personal que trabajaba, solo dejaron a los que tenían mayor antigüedad, y pues ahora soy una patética desempleada, que anda como loca buscando algo con lo cual pueda vivir ella y toda su asquerosa familia.

Mi madre me tiene amenazada, dice que tengo que conseguir un maldito trabajo rápido, ya no hay dinero, y mucho menos para su vicio, recuerdo exactamente sus palabras venenosas.

_Hace una semana_

_Estaba sentada en la mesa leyendo un periódico, estaba viendo la sección de empleos, luego ahí ponían buenas ofertas de trabajo. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que alguien interrumpió._

_-Que?, no me digas que aun nos has conseguido nada?- me pregunto_

_-No, la situación esta difícil sabes?- le comente en tono tranquilo_

_-Si verdad?- me dijo, oí que se me estaba acercando, me tomo del cabello y me tumbo al suelo- Busca un maldito empleo, ya no hay dinero, cuando planeas traerlo, y no hay dinero para el alcohol- me dijo molesta_

_-Para eso quieres el dinero? Valla que gran utilidad- le dije con ironía_

_-CALLATE, BUSCA UN JODIDO EMPLEO Y LARGATE- me dijo en tono furioso, me soltó del cabello y salió asía la calle._

_-Tengo que conseguir un trabajo ya!- dije en voz baja_

Realidad

Ahora ando desesperada, tengo que pagar la colegiatura y no se como hacerle, necesito dinero, debo un mes de renta y la señora ya se enfado, dice que si no le pago en 2 semanas me voy con todas mis cosas a la calle. Lo bueno que cuando vino a decirme eso no estaba mi mama si no se hubiera puesto como loca, no quiero soportar su ataques de histeria y no mejor ni pienso en eso.

-Que hago?- dije en voz alta, me encontraba tumbada en mi habitación, no sabia donde mas buscar, todos pedían que fuera mayor de edad, o que tuvieran experiencia, las cuales yo no poseía ninguna de los dos.

Mi celular sonó, rápidamente me pare y conteste, era mi amigo Kiba.

-Hola- le dije con voz desganada

-Que humor, pero mira que si soy buen amigo, estoy afuera viendo un anuncio de trabajo, es en una empresa, no especifican edad, tal vez te interesa- me dijo con voz juguetona

-Bromeas? Es justo lo que busco, donde estas?- le pregunte rápidamente

-Pues mira, esta a 12 cuadras de la escuela, vete todo derecho, seguro encontraras el edificio de UCHIHA'S, tiene un mendigo letrero, seguro no te pierdes- me dijo en tono burlón

-Ok, salgo para allá, espérame ahí- le dije y sin más colgué, bote mi cel. en algún lado de la habitación.

Rápidamente me puse mis tenis negros y saque un poco de dinero, que tengo guardado debajo de la cama, para que mi madre no lo vea y me lo quite.

Sali rapidísimo, no se ni como llegue, pero se que llegue rápido, Kiba me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Valla, si que lo necesitas- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Ni que lo digas, pero no te burles tonto- le dije, reprochando su comentario

-Ok, vamos entra tu puedes, y aquí te espero- me dijo y se fue a sentar a unas de las bancas que se encontraban enfrente del edificio

-Oye, pero yo pensé que me ibas a acompañar- le dije en tono molesto

-Claro que no, yo nunca dije semejante cosa, te confundiste- me dijo de forma reprobatoria

-Si yo también te considero mi mejor amigo- le dije con ironía

Me di la vuelta, traía conmigo una hoja de empleo, siempre cargaba una conmigo para cualquier emergencia, y ahora tenia que demostrar mis habilidades para poder entrar aquí y no tener tantos problemas con mi madre.

Me sentía nerviosa, aquí solía venir solamente gente rica, y yo no quedaba y mucho menos entablaba con todo esto. Inhale profundo y exhale y entre, tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias. Cuando entre, me dirigí a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes- le dije con forma respetuosa, ella alzo la vista y me miro detalladamente, traía un pantalón entallado de la cadera y suelto de la pantorrilla, traía unos converse negros y la blusa era negra con los bordos grises, mi cabello iba suelto, y también incluía mis aretes negros con mi piercing en la ceja y otro piercing debajo de la nariz por donde respiro, pero no se veía porque me lo había metido para adentro (seguro que si me lo veían, ni siquiera hubieran dejado poner un pie aquí).

-Buenas tardes, que desea- me lo dijo de la forma mas reprimida que pudo, se veía que ya le había caído mal.

-Vengo por lo del trabajo- le dije, ella me miro con una ceja alzada

-Y así pretende que la contraten?- me dijo de forma despectiva

-Tiene algo de malo que e guste vestir así- le dije de forma tranquila

-Como sea, espere un momento- me dijo, ella hizo unas llamadas, yo mientras saque un cigarro y empecé a fumar, la mujer puso mala cara

-Señorita aquí no se admite fumar, no ve el letrero- me señalo asía la pared, yo solo medio sonreí

-ohh… y este cenicero que hace aquí- le dije de forma tranquila

-No es un cenicero, es un tazón señorita- me dijo de forma irritada

-OHHH, PENSE QUE ERA UN CENICERO-le dije y me encogí de hombros, me cerque al "tazón" y apague mi cigarro, y la voltie a ver- Listo!- le dije con una semi sonrisa, ella me miro mal y se voltio

Estuve esperando unos minutos más, pero parecía que no me iban a atender

-Señorita, ya le llamo al que contrata gente- le pregunte, ella me miro mal

-Esta en una junta, se puede esperar por favor- me dijo de manera molesta, yo asentí, estuve así unos minutos mas-Ya puedes pasar, tenga están aquí sus papeles y su gafete, y esta en el piso 12- me dijo y se voltio

-Gracias!- le grite

-Ja, no duraras ni 5 minutos- me dijo, yo sonreí y me regrese

-Cuanto, a que tendré un cargo mas alto que el tuyo?- le rete

-Pruébalo mocosa, mírate, necesitan a alguien profesional, no a una adolecente empedernida- me dijo de forma despectiva

-Ojala y no te tragues tus palabras querida- le dije y salí rumbo al elevador, una vez llegue al 12 piso, salí y todos (y cuando digo todos, son TODOS, me miraron con una ceja alzada), yo solo camine asía la mujer que parecía ser la recepcionista de este piso.

-Buenas tardes, vengo por lo del trabajo- le dije, ella solo asintió

-Si, permítame tantito- me dijo y empezó a hablar- Ok, pase señorita, al fondo a la derecha, la última puerta por favor- me dijo y yo avance, cuando por fin logre dar con el piso, toque la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Adelante- se oyó una voz masculina la otro lado de la puerta

-Compermiso- dije y entre, cuando me di vuelta me encontré con un joven como de unos 21 o 22 años, con los ojos y pelo negro, tenia un traje elegante, su rostro parecía casi perfecto, solo por que tenia el seño fruncido-Buenas tardes- le dije de manera educada

-Tu eres la del empleo?- me miro con una ceja alzada

-Asi es, tiene algo de malo eso- le pregunte, el solo se encojio de hombros

-No es apta para el empleado- me dijo de forma simple

-Pero ni siquiera ha visto mi expediente, como puede dar una opinión asi- le dije de forma enojada

-Porque ni siquiera tiene 17 años señorita- me dijo de forma tranquila

-Pronto los complire, además, en el cartel de afuera nunca menciona la edad, usted tiene la culpa- le dije

-Umm da igual, no es de usted el empleo- me dijo y se paro a servir un café

-Pero, oiga, necesito el trabajo, tengo experiencia, bueno la voy adquirendo, seguro y si me adapto al equipo de trabajo- le dije

-No- me dijo de manera simple

-En el estúpido papel dice que es super urgente, yo soy la mejor para este espleo- le dije

-Que te hace pensar que eres la adecuada- me dijo, y se me quedo mirando

-Porque soy joven y se nos queda todo bien rápido, además, estudio contabilidad, seguro que eso sirve de algo- le dije de forma tranquila

-Como quieres que te admita, tienes hasta piercing y el pelo rosado- me dijo de manera grosera

-Oiga con mi pelo no se meta porque es natural, lo del piercing es algo natural en los jóvenes, que nunca tuvo adolescencia- le dije de forma irónica

-Dame esos papeles- me dijo, yo se los tendí, estuvo examinándolos

-Trabajaste en un restaurant de mesera?- me pregunto

-Claro, pero luego la asía de cajera, y déjeme decirle que nunca tuve ninguna queja- le dije de forma orgullosa

-No tienes nada de experiencia, no eres apta- me dijo y me dio el folder

-Ok, espero y encuentre la adecuada amargado!- le dije y salí mas el me detuvo con su voz

-Porque quieres trabajar, se supone que tu único deber es estudiar y ya- me dijo

-No todos nacimos bañados en dinero, y además, perdemos a seres queridos buenos, que se ocupaban que esa regla se cumpla- le dije de forma calmada

-Déjale a la secretaria tus papeles, si hay algún vacante te llamamos- me dijo y se dio la vuelta

-Sale wey- le dije, el solo grito

- Mas respeto señorita- me dijo, yo solo sonreí y salí

Me dirigí a la secretaria, ella estaba hablando con un joven pelirrubio

-Señorita, me dijo que le entregara estos papeles- le dije, ella asintió, yo me retire, salí lo mas pronto posible, llegue a recepción y me dirigí a ella

-Sale, nos vemos aaa…- me quede viendo su gafete- Ohh si Ino- cerda- le dije y salí corriendo.

Llegue junto con Kiba, salimos caminando tranquilamente, sentí la mirada, voltie para todos lados, y subí la mirada para el edificio y descubrí al jefe mirándome, me voltie y le hice señas de adiós y le saque la lengua y empezamos a correr.

3 DIAS DESPUES

Ya habían pasado 3 estúpidos días, y sin respuesta alguna, tenia que buscar otro trabajo, saque mi plumón y saque el periódico, vi uno de mesera, todos los días, de 3 a 11 de la noche, era muy pesado, pero seguro ahí te daban rápido el trabajo.

Ese mismo día fui a preguntar, la señorita enseguida me contrato, me dijo que al día siguiente iba a empezar.

Al siguiente día me presente, era muy cansado, sentía que no aguantaba la espalda y mis piernas de tanto caminar.

Ya había cumplido una semana en el trabajo, no sabia ni como seguía ahí, me estaba sintiendo mareada, no te daban tiempo de comer, me había estado mal pasando, y eso no era nada bueno.

Hoy no quería ir, me sentía toda agotada y con mucho dolor en el cuerpo, a parte de la golpiza que me dio mi madre, todo fue tan rápido

_Hace 2 días_

_Ya eran las 12 de la noche, estaba haciendo mi cama para poder dormir, ahorita estábamos en vacaciones de verano en la escuela, así que ahorita tenia un poco de tiempo para descansar._

_-Ya trabajas quiero dinero- grito mi mama desde la puerta_

_-No me han pagado- le dije de forma indiferente_

_-Dámelo, se que te dan propinas, DAMELO!- me grito_

_-No- le dije tajante_

_Ella se abalanzo sobre mi, me dio de golpes con un cinturón, y luego me daba con el puño, no se como movimos el colchón y el dinero salió disparado asía el suelo_

_-No que no- me grito mi mama, rápido cogió el dinero y se fue, mientras yo quedaba tirada con un montón de moretones en las piernas y costillas._

Realidad

Ya han pasado 2 días de eso, se llevo toda mi reserva de dinero, ayer tuve que doblar turno para poder recuperarme un poco.

Me levante y me bañe, me cambie, cuando estaba a punto de salir, el celular sonó.

-Hola- dije en ton cansado

-Buenos días, con la señorita Haruno por favor- dijo una voz femenina

-Ella habla- le dije de forma automática

-Mire, hablamos de las empresas UCHIHA'S, queremos infórmarle sobre que ha sido contratada, cuando podría presentarse- me dijo de forma rápida

-Lo siento, ya conseguí otro empleo- le dije y colgué

Desayune rápidamente, y salí, baje las escaleras, cuando cruce la puerta del pequeño condominio me encontré frente a un coche de lujo del año, yo solo alce la ceja.

-Así que rechazaste el empleo- me dijo una voz varonil y con una sonrisa, voltie y lo vi

-El amargado- dije, y el borro su sonrisa

.

.

_**Espero y les allá gustado, espero sus comentarios, feliz día **___

.

**kRiStE9n**


	2. ¿Que es eso?

¿Qué es eso?

-¡Así que rechazaste el empleo!- me comento una voz varonil y risueña. Yo me gire y solo alce una ceja

-¡El amargado!- comente con una sonrisa. A el se le borro la risa y me miro mal.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablaste así?- me dijo molesto

-¿Así como?- le dije inocentemente

-¡El apodo que me acabas de decir tarada!- me dijo exaltado

-¡Por ahí hubieras comenzado!- le comente sonriente. El me miro con mas enojo.-¡Te vas a arrugar a temprana edad!- le dije. Pareció que se tranquilizo

-¡No importa! ¿A dónde te diriges?- me pregunto educadamente

-A mi trabajo- le conteste desviando la mirada

-¡Valla parece que nos han ganado!- comento distraídamente

-¡La verdad si!- dije firmemente

-¿Cuánto te pagan ahí?- me pregunto cortésmente

-¿Para que necesita saberlo?- inquirí con voz dudosa

-¡Te voy a pagar el doble de lo que ganas!- me dijo el sonriendo. Yo me quede en silencio, estaba meditando su propuesta

-¡No me convenció!- dije directamente

-¡Te pago el triple!- dijo aun firme

-¡No tampoco me convenció lo siento pero tengo que retirarme!- le dije y me encamine a la parada de autobuses. El me sostuvo del brazo

-¡Ok el cuádruple!- me dijo un poco dudoso

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?- inquirí en voz preguntona

-3000 pesos a la semana- me dijo de manera cortante

-¡Oye eres bueno asiendo ofertas!- le dije con una amplia sonrisa. El de repente me miro de manera ¿Confundida?

-¡Esta bien, acompáñame a la empresa para que te indique cual va hacer tu labor!- me comento y se dirigió a su coche. Estaba aparcado en una esquina. El coche era bastante bueno, tenia buenos gustos.

-¿Es tuyo?- le cuestione

-Si- me dijo tranquilamente. Rápidamente me subí y el arranco.

Llegamos a la empresa en cuestión de 15 minutos. En los cuales en todo el camino nadie dijo nada. Me guio hacia su despacho. En el camino me encontré con gente muy distinguida.

-Siéntate!- me ordeno. Yo lo mire mal

-¡Tan poco exageres que no te lo voy a permitir!- le conteste enfadada

-¡Soy tu jefe!- me dijo en voz neutra

-¡Exacto, mas no eres mi padre!- le comente. El solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Puedes sentarte de favor?- me cuestiono ya mas tranquilo

-¡Eso esta mejor!- le dije con una sonrisa

-Bipolar- comento en voz muy baja. Pero aun así lo escuche

-¡Cálmate por que no lo soy!- le respondí exaltada y señalándolo

-Tranquilízate tu y no me señales porque es de muy mala educación!- comento irritado

-Ok- le dije desganada

-Tu trabajo consiste en encargarte de todas mis citas, proyectos y juntas a las cuales debo asistir puntualmente que básicamente es mi asistente personal- dijo en tono serio

-¿Nada más?- le cuestione

-¡También vas hacer auxiliar en contabilidad, tendrás que ayudarlo en todo lo que el requiera!- comento mientras veía unos documentos

-¡Pero yo estudio todavía!- le comente un poco exaltada. La verdad era bastante trabajo

-No te preocupes ¿Supongo que ahora estas en vacaciones?- me pregunto. Yo asentí

-¡Si pero dentro de 2 meses entro!- le dije nerviosa

-¡Entonces vendrías después de la escuela!- inquirió con una media sonrisa

-¡Esta bien!- le dije molesta

-Ahora dirígete a Hinata, ella te mostrara tu trabajo- me comento. Yo asentí y me retire.

-¡Hola! Me dio esto Sasuke es para lo de mi empleo- le dije con voz amistosa

-¡Sígame señorita!- me dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-¡Sakura; solo dime Sakura por favor!- le dije y ella asintió.

Me enseño todo el piso 12, tuve que memorizar cada departamento. Era muy laborioso, tenían tantas cosas que hacer ¡que de verlos me daba flojera!

También me enseño mi área de trabajo, era un poco amplia. Se encontraba en el departamento de contaduría. También me presento el que seria mi jefe en ese departamento se llamaba Neji Hyuga; el cual casualmente era el primo de Hinata.

Cuando termino el recorrido me mando con Sasuke. Me dirigí hasta su despacho. Entre cuidadosamente y me acerque hasta el.

-¿Ya te mostraron los departamentos?- me pregunto

-Si- le dije tranquilamente

-¡Bueno entonces empecemos con mi agenda!- dijo el mientras quitaba papeles del escritorio

-¿Tiene algo en que apuntar?- le pregunte. El me paso una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo

-¿Cuentas con un celular?- me cuestiono. Yo solo baje la mirada

-¡Mas o menos!- le dije de forma tranquila

-¿Me lo puedes mostrar?- me volvió nuevamente a cuestionar. Yo saque de mi pequeña mochila el celular

-¡Aquí tiene! Le comente con una semi sonrisa. El abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente

-¿Y eso de que época es? ¡ Es un ladrillo!- me comento riendo

-¡Ya deje de reírse!- le comente un poco molesta. El se tranquilizo

-Te comprare un nuevo celular no te preocupes!- me dijo.

-¡No es necesario!- le dije exaltada

-¡Nosotros lo pagamos! Tenemos un contrato con una telefonía celular y seguramente nos dan un buen descuento- dijo tranquilo

-¿No me lo van a descontar de mi sueldo?- le volví a cuestionar

-¡Y a te dije que no!- me contesto serio.- Lo mandare a pedir- me comento. Tomo su celular y marco. Estuvo unos minutos hablando hasta que por fin colgó

-Al rato traen el celular ¡Espero y sea de tu agrado!- comento tranquilamente

-Eso espero- dije para mi misma

Después de eso me dio una pequeña computadora. Tenía que decirle las juntas que había el día de mañana. Estuve también archivando nuevas proposiciones de juntas de nuevos accionistas.

Se me paso la mañana volando, Sasuke me dijo que si yo quería me podía retirar a comer, pero me negué rotundamente. Para empezar no tenia dinero y en segunda no quería que el se enterara. La tarde pasaba tranquilamente, Sasuke solo se ocupada de revisar nuevos documentos y de firmarlos si es que el caso lo requería.

Llego Hinata con el celular, Sasuke inmediatamente lo tomo.

-¡Ten ya tienes apuntado mi celular ahí por si hay alguna cita!- me comento. Tome el celular entre mis manos; era uno muy moderno. Me sorprendió de lo era capaz de hacer ese pequeño aparato.

-¡Es bonito!- le comente. El solo asintió

Después de eso, comencé a pasar todos los contactos de accionistas. Me lleve el resto de la tarde en ese celular.

Salí a las 8 de la noche. Tome un autobús, y me dirigí a casa. Cuando llegue la casa estaba solitaria; eso quería decir que mis padres estaban de parranda.

Sonreí con satisfacción, ellos no estaría para molestarme. Me di una pequeña ducha. Me cambie y baje a la cocina; revise el refrigerador pero no había nada de comida solo me encontré con una cucaracha.

-Tuve que ir a la tienda, le pedí fiado a la señora Hikari. Ella me dijo que mi cuenta estaba creciendo considerablemente y que no estaba recibiendo nada de dinero por mi parte.

Me disculpe con ella, le comente que había conseguido un nuevo empleo y que pronto me iban a pagar. Ella me dijo que esperaba y fuera cierto.

Me encamine de nuevo a la casa, me prepare unos huevos y un vaso de leche. Cuando termine, lave el plato y vaso que ocupe.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto pensando en que mañana empezaría mi rutina.

_Día siguiente_

Me desperté temprano, me cambie la ropa y tome un vaso de leche con cereal. Tome el autobús pero se demoro mas de la cuenta.

Cuando llegue me fije en la hora y vi que había llegado por 10 minutos tarde. Me encamine al elevador rápidamente; cuando llegue a la oficina vi que ya había llegado Sasuke.

-¡Lo siento!- dije cuando entre

-¡Que no se vuelva a repetir!- dijo en tono serio. Se encontraba leyendo una carpeta; levanto la mirada y me miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Me puedes explicar ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando el piercig

-¿Esto?- comente jalándome el piercig de mi nariz

-¡Exacto!- me dijo con voz molesta

-¡Un piercing! ¿No los conoce?- le pregunte sonriente

-¡Quítatelo ahora!- me ordeno

-¡No!- le respondí. Nos miramos retadoramente.

_¡Tenia que ganarle porque nadie me daba ordenes nada mas por que si! _

_¡amargado!_


	3. ¡Entiendelo!

Disclaimer: la historia es completamente ficticia y es sacada de mi loca mente… los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**¡ENTIENDELO!**

¡_Tenia que ganarle porque nadie me daba órdenes nada más por que si!_

_¡Amargado!_

Estaba un poco enfadada por que el no dejaba expresarme como a mi me gustaba. No me gustaba que la gente controlara mi vida; la única persona que trataba de manejar mi dinero era mi _madre._

Pero esto se iba a terminar muy pronto por que cuando recibiera mi primer pago, me iría lo más pronto posible de su casa. No aguantaba sus borracheras ni mucho menos su maltrato.

Entonces ¿Por qué Sasuke me quería dar órdenes? ¡El ni siquiera pertenecía a la familia!

—No me gusta que la gente opine sobre como me veo—le comente de la forma mas tranquila que pude. Tampoco era para tanto mi enojo.

— ¿Enserio?—me interrogo con una expresión confusa.

—La gente cree que tiene poder sobre los demás pero ¡no siempre es así!—le comente. Acentué un poco más el final.

— ¿Perdona? ¿Te ofendí?— me cuestiono con una sonrisa.

— ¿Usted no entiende las indirectas?—le pregunte; el era un poco irritante.

—Tienes que aprender hablar correctamente—comento, había evitado mi pregunta.

— ¿Por qué evade mi pregunta?—lo mire fijamente. El solo se sentó y empezó a hojear unos documentos.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ve a tu puesto!—casi me gritaba el tipo.

—Como diga—le conteste de manera indiferente.

Me dirigí a mi puesto, todas las personas que trabajaban en el departamento de contaduría se encontraban trabajando.

Fui al cubículo donde se encontraba Hyuga; estaba apurado sacando los movimientos que se habían registrado en el día de ayer.

—Buenos días—le dije cortésmente, el solo asintió.

—Tienes mucho trabajo Haruno—comento sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde empiezo?—le cuestione. El se levanto y se fue a un archivero. Saco una caja mediana tapada.

—Ten—me comento con sequedad, lo tome apresuradamente

— ¿Qué hago con esto?—le pregunte con voz confusa. Le verdad tenia una ligera idea de lo que me daba a entender con la caja pero aun así trataba de alejar esa idea tediosa.

—Lo que hay ahí dentro son las facturas que la empresa ha efectuado, tu trabajo será acomodarlas por fecha y hora; después de que hayas terminado eso las vas a subir a la base de datos de la empresa—me explico rápidamente lo que tenia que hacer, mi cara se torno seria.

— ¿Todo eso?—me queje, tenia muchísimo trabajo que hacer y además tenia que checar las citas que tendría Sasuke este día.

—Fue la orden que dio Sasuke respecto a tu trabajo—me comento para después no quitar la mirada de sus papeles.

Me dirigí a mi cubículo, tenía en mente varias formas de matar a ese amargado, lo había hecho a propósito y ni me había dado cuenta de eso.

— ¡Mal nacido idiota!—comente en voz baja.

Acomode por fecha y hora cada factura, en total eran ciento cincuenta facturas que la empresa había efectuado el día de ayer. Subí todas a la base de datos; les saque una copia a todas las facturas y se las lleve a Tenten. Ella era la administradora de la empresa y contadora pública.

Se había rumorado que había tenido una relación amorosa pero que sin embargo Tenten no podía lidiar con el carácter que poseía el Hyuga. Y que su noviazgo había sido un caso que había estado sonando tres meses después de su ruptura.

También dijeron que tanto Tenten como Hyuga jamás admitieron que habían mantenido la relación. Me había entrado la curiosidad de preguntarle cuando le entregue las copias pero ella se encontraba muy ocupada como para andar respondiendo estupideces que habían estado inventando.

Cuando le entregue los documento me dirigí a mi cubículo y revise las citas que tenia hoy Sasuke. Le mande un mensaje a su celular diciéndole que tenia una comida con el empresario Hatake Kakashi para tratar asuntos de compra de acciones en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y del mundo.

El no respondió el mensaje, supuse que ya lo había recibido pero por flojera no lo había querido responder. Me fije en la hora y vi que ya eran las dos de la tarde, me levante y salí del departamento en el que me encontraba.

La mayor parte de trabajadores ya se habían ido a almorzar, fui por mi pequeña mochila y revise mi cartera pero no había más dinero que el de mi pasaje.

Tuve que aguantarme el hambre, no tenia dinero para comer y me daba pena pedirle a Sasuke, no quería que se enterara de mi situación.

— ¿No tienes dinero para comer verdad?—me cuestiono una voz detrás de mi. Me exalté, cuando me voltee vi que se encontraba Sasuke parado y mucho mas serio de lo normal.

—No tengo hambre desayune en casa—le conteste con ligereza, el arqueo una ceja.

—En la mañana llegaste un poco tarde ¿Te dio tiempo de comer?—empezó a cuestionarme, yo solo baje la mirada. El se fue acercando y puso una mano en mi hombro.

— ¡Sí comí! Es solo que el autobús se demoro más por el tráfico que suele haber en las mañanas—le dije un poco nerviosa. Quería que me creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Dime la verdad—inquirió con voz pasiva, yo lo mire dudosa.

—Es la verdad—le conteste lo mas relajada que pude haberlo hecho, mis facciones en este momento se encontraban tensas por el sobre esfuerzo humano que estaba haciendo, solo no quería que supiera la verdad.

— ¡Mientes! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que has comido?—me cuestiono enfadado, trataba de mantener el control de la situación.

—No sabes lo que dices—le conteste con voz seria, el me miro con enojo.

— ¡Odio a la gente que miente! Tienes una madre borracha y un padrastro que es adicto y borracho igual o peor que tu madre, además, sumándole que ella te maltrata por conseguir dinero para su vicio—me grito, en estos momento el me tenia agarrada por lo hombros y toda la fuerza la estaba conteniendo en sus manos y la empleaba sobre mi cuerpo.

—Duele—fue lo único que conseguí decir por el agarre que tenia sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué no los denuncias?—me comento después de haberme soltado.

— ¡No tiene caso! pero planeo salirme de ahí cuando reciba mi primer pago—le dije frustrada de la situación en la que yo misma me encontraba. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en que una denuncia era una de las mejores opciones que tenia, pero aun así no me hubiera atrevido hacerlo por el hecho de que no odiaba del todo a mi madre; aunque ella me quiera ver muerta, yo aun la quería por que me había dado la vida aunque eso significase la peor de todas.

—Entonces ¿Te propongo algo? En mi departamento sobra una recamara, es muy espaciosa y además cuentas con todos lo servicios básicos: luz, agua, baño, televisión con cable, closet y más cosas de uso personal. Tu la puedes habitar claro yo te cobrare como si fuera un cuarto de renta ¿Te interesa?—me comento tranquilamente, me comento de los beneficios que traía vivir ahí y la verdad era muy buena propuesta.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué consigues a cambio de todo esto además, del beneficio del dinero?—lo interrogue con varias preguntas, el me miro serio.

—Por que no es fácil tu situación y que trato de entenderte—dijo un poco avergonzado por las cosas que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Esta bien! Pero una pregunta mas ¿Cuánto me va a cobrar?—inquirí con voz dudosa, si tenia varias ventajas la propuesta seguramente tenia varias desventajas.

—Luego hablamos de eso—me comento y se dirigió al elevador.

—Pero… si luego me quiere cobrar mas de lo que gano ¿Cómo voy a pagarle?—le pregunte nerviosamente, el solo alzo la mano para tranquilizarme.

—Jamás te pediría mas de lo que tu ganas a la semana, ahora sígueme te invito a comer—me dijo con voz alegre, yo lo mire extraña

—Se supone que usted es malo ¡No le queda este papel! Además, yo soy ¡la chica rebelde que nadie la cuestiona!—le comente un poco confusa por como se daban las cosas.

— ¿Vamos?—pregunto con una sonrisa cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, yo le sonreí malignamente

— ¿Con una condición?—le comente inocentemente, el arqueo una ceja

— ¿Qué?—me pregunto de mala manera.

— ¿Me compra un cigarro?—le dije con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y puso una cara incrédula.

— ¿Cómo?—me cuestiono sorprendido aun no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No me digas! ¿No los conoces?— le pregunte, mi cara era de profunda irritación.

_¡Este tipo no conoce nada!_

_._

_._

_._

_Hola a mis lectoras… lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero tuve un pequeño problema pero en fin xD_

También he querido agradecer sus reviews que me han mandado… quiero agradecer a una chica que medio unos consejos por algunas faltas de ortografía y algunos signos de (¡!) y de (¿?). Espero que ahora si sea del agrado de dos lectoras que me enviaron un review de que esta historia se encuentra en el foro de los malos fics.

Espero y con esta actualización ya sea quitada de ahí, pero en fin.

¡Saludo y besos… kriste9n!


	4. ¡No es para tanto!

**¡NO ES PARA TANTO!**

_¡Este tipo no conoce nada!_

—**Creo que ya sabes la respuesta—trato de hablar con voz indiferente**

— **¿Eso es un si?—le volví a cuestionar. Hizo una mueca en señal de enfado.**

— **¡No te voy a comprar nada!—me grito con fuerza, lo único que hice fue encogerme de hombros.**

—**Ok, entonces mejor me voy a mi cubículo—le comente y me dirigí al departamento de contaduría, tenia que hacer unos balances de lo que se había comprado durante la mañana.**

— **¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso quieres ser igual que tu madre?—me interrogo antes de que cerrara la puerta.**

—**Alguna vez se ha preguntado ¿Con que propósito nació usted en la vida?—le cuestione con una mirada triste.**

— **¿A que viene esa pregunta?—comento dudoso, yo solo puse mueca de confusión.**

—**Yo no tengo propósito en mi vida; creo que soy de las personas que no tienen vida pero que sin embargo aun continúan en el mundo—termine de decir para después cerrar la puerta.**

**Lo que le había dicho era algo que me venia planteando en la mente pero que no sabia con una seguridad exacta hasta que punto tenia mucha razón.**

**Hoy me daba cuenta que no tenia propósito y que no varia la pena seguir en la vida si no tenia una meta o un sueño.**

**Mis deducciones hicieron que me enfrascara en mi mundo; hacían que mi autoestime bajara por los suelos. Mi madre no me quería y solo me buscaba por mi dinero. Entonces ¿Dónde quedaba yo? ¿Tenia una pequeña esperanza para seguir en la vida? ¿Tenia un sueño o quizás una meta?**

**Todas mis deducciones se fueron por el drenaje cuando una voz me saco de mis más profundos pensamientos.**

—**Yo considero que tienes mucho que vivir—me comento Sasuke con una media sonrisa.**

— **¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No ve que estoy trabajando?—le comente con voz bastante irritada, el solo alzo los ojos.**

— **¿Trabajar? ¿Tu? ¡Trabajabas la mente!—me comento con una carcajada.**

— **¡Oiga puede dejar de interrumpir mi trabajo! además, usted me castigo por llegar diez minutos tarde—le comente con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una mueca ridícula.**

— **¡Espero que hayas aprendido la lección! De ahora en adelante programa tu despertador más temprano—comento con una voz demasiado tranquila del mundo.**

—**Lo voy a demandar—comente distraídamente mas sin embargo el río ante mi comentario.**

— **¿Enserio? ¡Por favor! Además, tu necesitabas el trabajo—cometo con su sonrisa fastidiosa. **

—**Pero…—iba a replicar por su comentario pero el me interrumpió.**

—**Olvidemos lo de hace un rato ¿quieres?—comento con voz seria, yo solo asentía mal humorada. —Entonces toma esto—me extendió una pequeña bolsa. La cogí con mirada confusa, cuando la abrí vi que adentro había una torta de jamón bien surtida.**

— **¿Esta envenenada?—le cuestioné antes de dar el primer bocado.**

— **¡Claro que no! Además yo ni la prepare—exclamo un poco exaltado por mi pregunta.**

—**Tratare de confiar en ti—le comente con una sonrisa burlona, el solo se sentó aun lado de mi.**

**En los minutos que estuve comiendo el no comento nada, solo se limitaba a observar los papeles que había en mi pequeño escritorio. **

—**Va a venir una persona importante a la empresa—me comento pensativo, lo mire confusa.**

— **¿Enserio? ¿Contrato mas personal?—le cuestione confusa, el solo negó con la cabeza.**

—**El estaba aquí antes de que yo llegara pero por una tontería se había ido—comento con voz una poco molesta**

— **¿A caso es un pariente tuyo o algo así?—le pregunte, el solo asintió.**

—**Es mi hermano… Uchiha Itachi—contesto secamente y diciendo entre dientes el nombre del que es su hermano.**

— **¿Lo odias?—le pregunte un poco exaltada, yo daría mi vida por al menos tener una hermano; pero el que tenia uno lo… odiaba.**

—**Si—contesto con voz seria, mis ojos se abrieron a no mas poder. —Y no sabes cuanto lo odio y ni te gustaría saberlo—lo dijo de la forma más dura que podía además, tenía los puños cerrados.**

— **¡No puede ser! ¿Estas hablando enserio—en ese momento me encontraba levantada y con un puño en el escritorio.**

— **¿Hay un problema?—comento de forma confusa.**

–**Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener un hermano y tu… ¡Lo odias!—en ese momento iba a darle una cachetada pero el reacciono rápidamente y jalo mi brazo para llegar a dañarlo.**

—**No se porque te digo todo esto, además, no eres ni mi amiga para contártelo; así que mantén tu boca cerrada ¿Entendido?—pregunto con voz molesta, yo solo jale mi brazo de su agarre y me largue de ahí.**

**Cuando salí del departamento corrí a los baños que se encontraban al final del pasillo. En el momento que llegue al baño cerré la puerta con seguro, me sentía angustiada por la manera en que Sasuke había pronunciado su odio, además, todo esto hacia que recordara a que yo ya no tenia una familia. **

**Las lagrimas salían sin permiso alguno y eso era mortificante porque odiaba llorar; era para personas común y corrientes en cambio yo no lo era porque yo era diferente yo era **_**rebelde.**_

**Mi celular empezó a sonar, rápidamente me levante del suelo y conteste.**

—**Hola—comente mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.**

—**Sakura ¿Eres tu?—pregunto un poco confuso Kiba.**

— **¿Qué paso?—conteste rápidamente no quería que se enterara de que había estado llorando.**

—**Eso debería preguntarte a ti ¿Estas bien? Tu voz suena algo triste—contesto preocupado**

—**No… es que tengo mucho trabajo hoy y estoy súper estresada es solo eso—le respondí, el guardo silencio por unos segundos, rogaba que no se diera cuenta de mi mentira.**

—**Mejor te dejo para que te concentres ¿vale?—dijo contento, yo suspire y medio sonreí.**

— **¿Sabias que eres mi mejor amigo?—le cuestione con voz algo curiosa, el se empezó a carcajear.**

—**Sabes perfectamente que me amas en secreto!—dijo burlonamente yo gruñí por su comentario.**

— **¡Cálmate ya quisieras que eso sucediera!—empecé a reír, el solo se rio pero sarcásticamente.**

—**No es gracioso—me respondió con una faceta de molesta.**

— **¡No aguantas nada!—le comente mientras me acercaba al espejo, me sorprendí al ver que tenia rojos lo ojos.**

—**Mejor te dejo, ya me callaste pero prometo que para la siguiente esto cambiara—dijo con voz triúnfate.**

—**Sigue soñando porque por soñar no se cobra—le comente distraídamente, el solo gruño y colgó.**

**Vi como mi cara lucia un poco atontada por estar llorando silenciosamente, me enjuague y seque con papel. Cuando vi que ya había mejorado el aspecto salí a prisa porque la hora del descanso había terminado hace ya más de quince minutos.**

—**Llega tarde Haruno—comento Hyuga mientras me veía pasar a toda prisa.**

—**Lo siento—le dije con una media sonrisa, note que el se sonrojo levemente.**

**Cuando llegue a mi puesto busque los papeles y vi que todos los balances estaban resueltos y ordenados según la factura que le correspondía.**

—**Neji ¿Tu estuviste revisando mis papeles?—le cuestione con una mirada confundida.**

— **¡Claro que no!—me respondí un poco exaltado.**

— **¡Ok!—le respondí y dirigí mi mirada a la nota que había sobre una libreta mía.**

**Era una caligrafía casi perfecta y estaba en manuscrita**

_Creo que me excedí eso rato, te pido disculpas por mi mal comportamiento y espero que me disculpes además, seremos compañeros de piso._

_Te espero a las cuatro en el estacionamiento, iremos haber tu nueva casa. _

_¡Discúlpame no fue mi intención!_

**Me quede sorprendida por su disculpa, no esperaba eso de el, además, el era un poco orgulloso como para asumir la culpa el solo.**

**Me fije en la hora y vi que ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde, jale mis cosas y salí de mi cubículo pero en el camino me encontré a Neji.**

—**Nos vemos Neji-kun—le dije rápidamente pero el me detuvo.**

—**¿Ya te vas?—me interrogo, yo solo le sonreí.**

—**Ya termine lo que tenia que hacer en todo el día—le conteste con una sonrisa.**

—**Escuche que querías un cigarro, ten—me extendió uno rápidamente lo tome.**

—**Gracias!—le conteste.—Nos vemos mañana—y salí con rumbo al elevador.**

**Estaba ansiosa porque el elevador no bajaba mas rápido, saque un encendedor de mi mochila y encendí mi cigarro; inhale lo mas que pude sentía bien, las puertas se abrieron. Camine rápidamente pero una voz me detuvo en mi cometido.**

—**Hola ¡pelo de chicle!—dijo una oxigenada, me volteé y le sonreí.**

—**Hola ¡cerda!—le conteste de la misma forma que lo hizo ella.**

—**No me voy a rebajar a alguien como de tu clase—me dijo mientras se veía las uñas.**

—**Di todo lo que digas total al final ¡Yo tengo un mejor puesto que tu! Sóbate porque te dolió—le dije y me acerque a ella.**

—**No te creas tanto chicle porque tu suerte no durara mucho—dijo con una sonrisa malévola.**

— **¿Y? me da igual—le conteste, le solté el humo en la cara y me fui.**

**Oí unas voces pero no les hice caso, cuando logre llegar vi que Sasuke ya estaba ahí. Estaba recargado en su coche, cuando me logro divisar sonrió.**

— **¡Nunca dejaras de llegar tarde!—me dijo con una media sonrisa.**

—**Y tu ¿Nunca dejaras de burlarte de mi impuntualidad?—le cuestione alzando las cejas**

—**Ya veremos, ya veremos pero por ahora súbete que te llevare a conocer la casa—me dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto**

—**No hagas eso es ridículo—le dije con una mueca**

—**Tengo educación aunque no lo creas—me dijo y yo suspire de cansancio.**

**En el camino solo hablamos de trivialidades, Sasuke iba concentrado en la carretera, aparco el coche en un edificio de lujo.**

— **¡Es aquí!—señale al edificio que se exponía enfrente de nosotros.**

— **¿Tiene algo de malo?—dijo con una media sonrisa, yo solo arrugue mi ceño.**

_¡Maldito engreído! Siempre queriendo ofender…_


	5. Un nuevo acercamiento

_**Disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**_

—Es aquí— señale al edificio que se exponía ante nosotros.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?—dijo con una media sonrisa, yo solo arrugue mi ceño.

¡Maldito engreído! Siempre queriendo ofender…

**Un nuevo acercamiento**

Nos encontrábamos en el elevador del maldito edificio lujoso, tenia que admitir que si por fuera era de lo mejor por dentro era una simple maravilla que no tenía comparación alguna.

El me comento que su departamento era el tercer piso y que no lo compartía con nadie. Me dio curiosidad si no tenia una que otra chica semi desnuda que la llevara los fines de semana.

—Umm… y en el departamento ¿no me voy a encontrar chicas semi desnudas?—mi mirada se dirigió al gran ventanal que mostraba el elevador.

—¿Tienes alguna reprimenda?—empezó a mirarme sonriente, yo solo hice una mueca.

—pues… al menos si las quieres volver a ver… mas te vale no traerlas cuando yo este ahí—mi mirada era de seguridad y que no bromeaba al respecto.

—Tomare tu consejo en practica pero no aseguro nada—el elevador enseguida se abrió.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta del elevador, el saco las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Valla sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme con semejante departamento y no tenia comparación.

Mi boca era una completa "o", sabía que este tipo solo quería restregarme todo su dinero.

—Y esto solo es la sala—comento distraídamente, el entro y se quito su saco y lo puso en el mueble.

Las paredes eran de un color verde oscuro, contaba con dos sillones medianos de color café aparte tenia cojines de color verde y café; claro también contaba con una mesa de centro y era de cristal.

Había con una barra donde se encontraba una lámpara de lujo blanca, un caballo blanco de porcelana y en medio una pantalla de plasma muy grande.

Abajo se encontraba un Dvd y un estéreo muy bonito, aparte tenia una alfombra que cubría casi toda la sala.

¡Y solo esto era la sala!

—vamos te voy a enseñar el resto del departamento—comento con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí atontada.

Aun lado de ahí se encontraba un comedor de cristal con sillas de color madera, todo estaba elegantemente y sumamente cuidado.

—Aquí se encuentra la sala—luego se dirigió a la cocina, que estaba hacia un rincón del departamento.

Todo lucia impecable sin ningún plato o vaso sucio. Había un refrigerador, una estufa eléctrica, un lava tratos y una mini barra.

—este es el mini bar, claro que tu tienes el acceso denegado—comento cuando se dirigió hacia la sala, yo solo le mire mal.

—Solo enséñame mi recamara—le dije con tono molesto, pues todo lo que me enseñaba era solo por presumir.

—Sígueme—empezó a avanzar al otro extremo del departamento.

Era un pasillo algo largo, había tres puertas de cedro.

—la primera es la mía y tienes el acceso denegado y si te llego a encontrar ahí juro que te saco a patadas—yo solo mire el techo mientras hablaba.

—ten por seguro que no lo voy hacer. No quisiera ver tus cochinadas—empecé a avanzar pero una mano me estampo contra la pared.

Hice una mueca de dolor pues el golpe me había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas loco?—alce la voz debido al enojo.

Sus brazos estaban a cada costado mío, y estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

—¿Qué me quieres dar a entender con tus cochinadas?—pregunto con tono bastante burlesco

—no te hagas. Sabes a lo que me refiero con "tus cochinadas"—recalque lo ultimo que había dicho.

—es mi casa por si no te has dado cuenta—yo solo lo mire aun lado. El me quería degradar con todos los lujos que poseía.

—muy bien. Entonces mejor me retiro a mi casa—trate de zafarme de su agarre pero el me detuvo.

—y… ¿ así solucionas las cosas?—comento en tono despectivo, eso hizo que me enfadara.

—me da igual. Solo déjame ir y ya—intente nuevamente soltarme pero fue inútil _otra vez._

Se fue acercando mas hacia mi, sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro. Mi cabeza trataba de reaccionar pero su aliento mentolado me estaba envolviendo y no dejaba que pensara con claridad.

Cuando pensé que me iba a besar, cambio de dirección y se acerco a mi oído. Y empezó a susurrar cosas.

—cuidadito con levantarme la voz por que no estas en tu casa _recuérdalo.—_en ese momento toda la fantasía se fue por el desagüe.

Con mi pierna le golpeé en sus partes mas sensibles, el enseguida se retorció de dolor mientras yo sonreía de placer.

— ¿estas idiota o que? Me vas a dejar sin descendencia bruta—grito de forma muy enojada.

—¿y?—respondí mientras me acercaba a el.

—¡estas en mi casa idiota!—comento con los puños cerrados.

—cual es el problema?—en ese momento puse una cara inocente, el apretó aun mas los puños tanto que estaban blancos y empezaba a escurrir un hilito de sangre. —¿Nehh Sasu-chan? tu mano le empieza a salir sangre—el solo gruño por lo bajo.

—mi casa mis reglas tonta—trato de levantarse pero no lograba dejar de gruñir por el dolor.

—ok… ¿mi recamara?—cambie rápidamente de tema ignorando olímpicamente su exclamación que había dado.

—no me ignores—comento molesto por mi comportamiento.

— ¿Entonces… es?—volví a decir mientras lo ignoraba nuevamente.

—la siguiente puerta, la siguiente puerta es la de un baño y la ultima da a un pequeño patio—comento mientras se iba a su recamara.

— ¿Oye?—le comente, el se detuvo y se giro para observarme, yo me empecé a acercar a el; llegue y le palmeé su mejilla. —gracias Sasu-chan—le dije y avance a mi recamara solo alcance a escuchar unas quejas.

—no me digas así idiota—comento por lo bajo, yo solo sonreí victoriosa.

Pero cuando observe la recamara casi me da un infarto al ver tremendo tamaño de recamara, simplemente era perfecta.

Hasta el momento se encontraba pintada de blanco, estaba bien amueblada con un pequeño sillón que daba directo a el gran ventanal que tenía; tenia una cama matrimonial con sabanas muy lindas en color verde oscuro.

Había un tocador de color madera, además contaba con dos puertas, una era de un closet el cual era muy grande y la otra se encontraba el baño.

—Esto es demasiado para mí—me dije en voz baja, yo no merecía tener tanto lujo si yo provenía de una colonia humilde donde si tenías los servicios indispensables como el agua, luz y drenaje eras completamente feliz.

Ahora solo me quedaba ir por mis cosas para estar completamente instalada aquí, lo cual es un problema si mi medre se encuentra en casa.

_¡Por favor que sea tu día de borrachera madre!_

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hola! Espero no haberme demorado mucho en subir el capitulo… _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que me dejan… dan muchos ánimos :s …_

_Espero que después de leer el capitulo me dejen un preciado review; deberás que cuando dejan muchos dan ganas de continuarlo rápidamente jejeje… umm otra cosa que se me olvidaba quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personitas:_

_Like-sasusaku8_

_Sasu- hime Uchiha_

_Nekogirl amuto_

_Citrus-Gi _

_Y a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review jajaja! Ok ok! Lo siento me traume? ok_

_**kriste9n!**_


	6. Felicidad Efimera

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los ocupo para entretenimiento.

* * *

FELICIDAD EFIMERA

Aunque haya tratado de convencerme a mi misma de que esto iba a durar por siempre, al final el destino se encargaba de desechar cualquier pensamiento inoportuno.

* * *

Después del pequeño percance que había tenido con Sasuke, decidí hacer una expedición por todo el departamento.

Sonaba un poco estúpido desde mi punto de vista, ya que solo tendría un cuarto y eso debería ser lo mas importante pero mi falta de paciencia y mi gran curiosidad me incitaban.

Seguramente se iba a enojar por andar cuzqueando donde no me pertenecía y seguramente saldría con una de sus frases de ancianito que no me gustaban para nada.

De hecho, sus frases hacían que pareciera un papá tratando de educar a su pequeño angelito. Lo cual aquí no aplicaba.

Trataba de mentalizar las razones por las cuales me había traído hasta este momento, ya que seguramente deberían de ser demasiado buenas o sumamente atractivas como para encerrarme en la prisión del lobo.

Primera razón sin sentido: "no tenia donde vivir" se suponía que en el trabajo que ahora desempeñaba iba a ganar el suficiente dinero como para mantenerme yo misma y a un zángano más.

Segunda razón sin sentido: "mi madre era una alcohólica empedernida" sabía que en eso no me equivocaba sino el punto era que si yo me iba a largar de ese lugar no debía de haber contacto alguno con ella.

En fin, las vueltas que le daba al asunto no encontraba una respuesta lógica de todo este embrollo. Me resultaba tan tonto que me daba vergüenza.

Nunca hubiera aceptado la oferta de venir a su casa, así me ahorraba todos los remordimientos que no me dejaban tranquila.

Aun después de cómo me había comportado con el, aun cuando aparentase que no me importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que lo golpee, la verdad si me importaba porque el me ofrecía su casa (aunque literalmente iba a pagar mi hospedaje) y no tenia porque haberlo golpeado.

Aunque mi ego no se preocupaba de eso porque Sasuke había tenido toda la culpa, yo solo me defendía.

Mi divagación de entre lo bueno y lo malo se vio interrumpida gracias al sonido del nuevo celular que Sasuke me había regalado.

Ring Ring Ring

Lo saque de mi bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

—Hola—la voz de alguien aturdió mis oídos, sonaba demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto personal.

—hola… ¿Kiba?

Y en efecto la voz era de el, con su tono tan característico que me recordaba a un pequeño niño imperativo, desbordaba demasiada energía para ser solo un simple adolecente delgado.

— ¡claro! ¿Oye cuando nos ponemos de acuerdo y vamos a las albercas? Sabes escuche de una que apenas van a inaugurar y que seguramente estarán a un bajo costo… bueno pero como ahora tu ganas dinero seguro…

Y siguió hablando durante varios minutos más, esta era unas de las cosas que me fastidiaban de Kiba. Solía decir mucho para que al final simplemente accediera. No era necesario tantas palabras para que el resulto sea el mismo.

—saliendo podemos ir al cine ya sabes palomitas, refresco y cosas así… ¡oh! podemos ir a un antro, me dijeron que abrieron uno la semana pasada y quisiera ver que tal el ambiente…

—Kiba…— pero nunca guardaba silencio, seguía parloteando tantas tonterías que me aturdían la mente.

—o si quieres podemos ir a comer a McDonald's o a cualquier parte pero ahora si tu quieres…

—Basta— afortunadamente logre callarlo antes de que me diera un derrame cerebral —está bien acepto pero solo a las albercas—comente tratando de mantener la calma.

—genial ¿Qué te parece mañana? O cualquier día que puedas no importa pero tienes que decidir.

Y nuevamente continuo con su discurso, no paraba de hablar cosas sin sentido.

Pensé en que mañana seria sábado tal vez si le decía que mañana me dejaría de molestar y podría continuar con mis cosas.

—muy bien mañana me mandas en un mensaje la dirección… cuídate nos vemos mañana—rápidamente corte la llamada, seguramente hubiera dicho demasiadas despedidas.

Dejé el celular en el pequeño tocador, recordé en la situación en la que me encontraba… aun no había ido por mis cosas. Tendría que hacer un sobre esfuerzo humano para poder salir viva de ese lugar.

Salí a paso apresurado del departamento, tomaría un microbús para no gastar tanto dinero, cuando me viniera lo haría en un taxi pero le pediría dinero a Sasuke.

Me lamente mentalmente por depender de el, me sentía mal.

No quería deberle nada pero mi situación no era la mejor.

Cuando el elevador se hubo detenido, salí a toda prisa.

Estaba tan aturdida que no me percate de que iba a chocar con alguien. Sino hasta que sentí como alguien caía sobre mí, una suave pero delicada respiración recaía en mi rostro.

El peso extra que tenia sobre mi lograba dificultar mi respiración, con una mano fui capaz de tratar de quitar al sujeto.

— ¿te encuentras bien?

Mentalmente maldije al hombre, no podía ni siquiera respirar y quería que respondiera una estúpida pregunta. El hombre no era nada ligerito. Con un gran esfuerzo logre levantar un poco la voz.

—tal… tal vez si te mue…ves me seria útil po…der hablar— el hombre al parecer comprendió y lentamente se levanto.

Sentí como el aire se colaba nuevamente sobre mis fosas nasales brindándome la respiración adecuada.

Entre mi confusión mental logre escuchar una sutil risa. Logre abrir los ojos con esfuerzo y divise al sujeto que había caído sobre mí.

—discúlpame pero tu venias demasiado rápido que no te percataste de mi presencia— mi ceja se levanto en un perfecto arco.

— ¿perdón? Usted no se fijo por donde venia— nuevamente mostro su risa pero esta vez mostrando una dentadura perfectamente blanca.

— ¡oh! Mis más sinceras disculpas lamento causar todo este embrollo.

Su tono de voz denotaba un poco de burla, me tendió la mano en un acto de disculpa de lo que el había causado. La tomé pero tan rápido como me levante la solté y camine rumbo a la salida.

— ¡nos vemos!.

Pero para cuando decía su despedida yo ya me encontraba cruzando la calle.

Para mi suerte pasó rápidamente pero el problema radico en que no había ni un solo asiento vacio, varias personas venia paradas.

Después de unos minutos mas tarde, divise la colonia en la que vivía, trate de presionar el botón donde indicaba que alguien iba a bajar pero varias personas me impedían llegar.

Me di cuenta de que ya me estaba pasando del lugar, tuve que empujar a una anciana.

—Niña fíjate por donde caminas— pero no le dirigí la mirada en ningún y eso la hizo enojar más —pelo de chicle ¿estas sorda?

Cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, mire a la anciana y le dije:

—Por lo menos aun lo tengo rosado y conservo el cabello ¡calva!— rápidamente baje y corrí a mi casa que estaba a dos cuadras.

Divise mi pequeña pero estrecha calle donde solía vivir antes.

Aun se encontraba la señora Yin limpiando su queridísimo jardín.

La señora shizune tratando de corregir a su hijo diciendo cosas como "tienes que estudiar mas" o "si no te portas bien terminaras igual que tu padre".

La señora Tsunade tratando de captar los chismes que acontecían y así poder divulgarlos.

Y en fin cosas que típicamente ya estaba acostumbrada, algo que sinceramente extrañaría de esta colonia mis vecinos.

Divise mi casa a lo lejos, lucia realmente deplorable. Las paredes salpicadas de lodo (o eso parecía), la esquina del techo estaba por caerse, la pequeña puerta de la barda ya no se encontraba.

Realmente daba asco verla.

Comparada con las demás casas… esta no encajaba.

Abrí la puerta esperando que no se encontrara, y en efecto no había ni un suspiro.

Si la casa por fuera lucia realmente fea por dentro no tenía comparación.

Parecía que mi madre hubiera discutido con su marido, regularmente cuando mi madre se enojaba con el, tiraba todo lo que tenia a su alcance.

Un hecho bastante violento e histérico.

Camine tratando de esquivar todos los destrozos, subí lentamente percatándome de lo abandonaba que se encontraba la casa… si mi papá estuviera aquí…

Mi palabra se murió en un suspiro, el lamentablemente no estaba ni estaría para enmendar todos los errores que mi madre solía cometer.

Mi mente se detuvo al recordar que todavía debía la renta, sentí vergüenza, en cuanto tuviera el dinero le pagaría.

Entre a mi habitación, no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, tomé unas maletas y metí la poca ropa que aun permanecía en buen estado.

Lo hice rápidamente para poder salir rápido sin dejar sospecha alguna de que había rondado por aquí.

Cerré la puerta de mi recamara con seguro, camine rumbo a las escaleras pero mi intento de escapar sin dejar sospecha no funciono.

— ¡querida que milagro!

La sangre me dejo de circular debido a la sorpresa. Mi corazón dio un gran vuelco y dio paso al pánico que aun mantenía por ella.

—Me tengo que ir—mi madre fue mas rápida ya que me intercepto a la mitad de la escalera.

— ¿Por qué?

La burla denotaba toda la frase, subí lentamente los escalones que había logrado bajar, mientras ella subía a la par conmigo.

—Por favor— mi intento de suplica se vio interrumpido debido a sus carcajadas que mantenía frente a mi.

—no pareces ser mi hija.

Y nuevamente la vergüenza que ella sentía por mi la daba a demostrar en sus pequeñas pero significantes frases.

—Hazlo por mi papá— por un segundo la ira corrompió a mi mamá, me jaló del brazo procurando mantener el control de la situación.

—nunca te atrevas a mencionarlo estúpida.

Sentí como mi madre dejaba de sostenerme para dar paso a la libre caída que esperaba con ansias mi destino.

Sentía como a cada escalón que delimitaba mi existencia, un pequeño pero significante momento de mi vida pasaba, cuando aun permanecía mi papá.

Imágenes de lo que algún día fui, de las sonrisas, de los abrazos, de los pequeños momentos felices que conformaban mi vida. Todo.

De lo que algún día podía haber dicho sueños, de lo que algún día fueron metas, todo pasaba en cámara lenta.

Mi vida se delimitaba en eso… _solo sueños._

Y era triste la realidad, por que aunque no lo admitiera soñaba con algún día encontrar a la persona con la cual compartir un mundo adverso, en la cual existiera una felicidad efímera. Donde al volvernos ancianos nos siguiéramos queriendo como la primera vez.

Pero nada. Mi vida no daba pie a toda ilusión patética, que mi tonta y sicótica mente imaginaba.

Ahora solo me esperaba la muerte, pronto alcanzaría a mi amado padre.

—Duele— me queje en voz baja, aun permanecía consiente después de haber caído dieciséis escalones.

En mi brazo izquierdo a la altura de mi hombro había quedado incrustado un virio del tamaño de una bola de beisbol.

Con gran esfuerzo logre sacarla, pero a cambio el dolor era insoportable.

La sangre salió sin esfuerzo alguno, como a un ave que le dan la libertad de viajar en el azul cielo.

Las preguntas se vinieron a mi mente ¿Eso era todo? ¿No había más vida para esta pobre y estúpida humana? ¿Tendría la paz que algún día desee?

En el último suspiro de mi vida, vino la imagen de Sasuke. Con la sonrisa amable que un día me había ofrecido.

Y la imagen del chico que casualmente hoy en la salida del edificio me había topado. La sutil sonrisa que me había brindado.

También vino a mi mente mi mejor amigo, _Kiba._ El chico imperativo que me sacaba de cualquiera de mis torpees caídas.

El chico del cual no dejaba de hablar y parlotear cualquier cosa que se le venia a la mente. Y que aun así quería.

—Gracias— un dolor acudió a mi garganta, eso era dedicado a Sasuke y Kiba.

Mi mirada a cada segundo se volvía borrosa pero divise a mi madre como se iba corriendo dejándome sola.

Nadie iba a acudir a mi auxilio. Iba a morir sola como —después de la muerte de mi papá— había estado.

Gire mi cabeza a un lado y logre —entre mi borrosa mirada— ver el celular que Sasuke me había regalado.

Trate de alcanzarlo pero me era imposible moverme. Pero en un acto desesperado por aferrarme a la vida logre alcanzarlo.

Marque el primer número que se me vino a la cabeza, _Sasuke._

Sonó sonó sonó

Pero nadie contestaba a mi llamado.

Seguramente al ver que era yo, no había contestado. Se cobraría la patada que le había propinado horas antes.

Una lágrima rebelde se dio paso, era tan salada como mi existencia.

Un golpeteo tortuoso sentí en mi pecho… la muerte venia _por mí._

La respiración se dificulto rápidamente, mis ojos caían como yo lo había hecho por las escaleras, mi fin había llegado.

.

.

.

—Hola— una voz varonil fue lo único que se escucho en la lejanía de su subconsciente, al final había respondido pero ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola aquí dejando la continuación del fic.

Espero y le guste nos vemos.


	7. Perfect

Perfect

By: zAyRe

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi solo la trama de la historia me corresponde.

Nota de autora: Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Pink "Perfect" tiene mucha alusión con este capitulo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._.

Pretty, pretty pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me.

_._._._._._._._._.

Jodidamente perdido por alguien que no tiene la más mínima atención por mi, mi existencia no le incumbe ni le mortifica, solo soy una maldita persona que logra ayudarle en sus problemas.

Soy una persona incomprendida, alguien que no le da la razón cuando saben la verdad, un estorbo que solo le heredó una empresa por su incompetente personalidad.

En cambio a su hermano le dieron el ochenta y cinco porciento de todas las acciones de mi padre tenía.

Hice un _giro equivocado_; lo admitía, sabia que sus decisiones eran un poco precipitadas y que actuaba por instinto pero deberás que iba a mejorar, que iba a poner todo su empeño para salir adelante y ser un buen empresario… _como su padre._

_Una o dos veces, _claro solo había sido pocas las veces en las cuales había cometido las estupideces a mayor grado, trataba de mantener las situaciones con el control posible. Trataba de parecerse un poco a su padre, mantener un semblante serio al cual podía intimidar a cualquiera y que se diera cuenta de los más mínimos detalles.

_Cave mi salida_, cuando decidí no hacer lo que el me exigía, me salía de las clases y darle muchas quejas debido a mi comportamiento. Tenía que hacerlo pagar por lo que el me estaba haciendo sufrir, por sus denigraciones, faltas de atención y todo lo que había sufrido en mi infancia.

Tome _malas decisiones_, lo sabia perfectamente. Lo había hecho por rebeldía, quería que me reconocieran, que me tomaran un poco de atención, que vieran en mi a una persona que es capaz de algo más y que podía tener la misma capacidad de el.

_Bienvenido a mi vida tonta,_ se lo a mi hermano cuando vio en la situación que me encontraba. Me había detenido por haber agredido en vía pública a un chavo, mi hermano quería que razonara, que tomara conciencia de mis acciones y que al que afectaban era a mi mismo. Que me detuviera y que pensara las cosas antes de actuar.

_Ella maltratada,_ su madre la ofendía y la dejaba sin el dinero que con mucho esfuerzo conseguía. Su madre en vez de apoyarla solo le traía desgracias, la hería emocionalmente; ella solo lloraba y guardaba silencio.

_No redujo la velocidad;_ nunca detuvo las acciones que su madre le provocaba, las heridas que le provocaban físicamente a propósito, sus desplantes, miradas de odio y demás cosas.

_Equivocada,_nunca debió dejarse maltratar se ese modo, debió denunciarla en el momento que tuvo la oportunidad. Pero todo lo dejaba para después y por eso estaba en la situación de ahora.

_Eres tan cruel,_ siempre lastime con palabras hirientes a mi madre. Ella no se merecía lo que le hacia, pero jamás me detuvo, solo bajaba la mirada y lloraba en silencio.

_Estaba lleno de odio,_ y no tenia por que negarlo. Sabia a ciencia cierta que todo esto lo había provocado mi padre pero el jamás se dio cuenta. Mi hermano tarde pero demasiado tarde supo de mis sentimientos, trato de convivir más conmigo, tratar de remediar el daño hecho pero como siempre… llegaba _tarde._

Odiaba a mi padre, el no sentía piedad por nadie. Me alegraba de sobremanera por que había perdido lo único que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra mi _madre._

Me alegraba que mi hermano haiga abandonado las empresas para casarse con una chica de "bajos recursos" y para que no detuviera su cometido se había ido a Londres. Tristemente mi padre sufría por las malas decisiones que había tomado Itachi.

Y yo lo celebraba, estaba solo como un perro y no tenía a nadie. Aunque tratara de superarlo con ir a los clubes nocturnos… jamás lo iba a _superar__._

Aunque sabia que esto no me beneficiaba en nada, yo también había perdido lo más importante para mí; aunque tarde me di cuenta de las cosas, quería a mi madre, la amaba y eso partía mi corazón. La diferencia era que yo había encontrado a una persona perfecta para mí.

Una chica con cabellera rosácea y unos ojos que se asemejaban a dos jades, tan radiantes que lograban hacerme olvidar los daños que tenía mi corazón.

Era una chica maltratada, con una madre que jamás había puesto atención _(muy parecido a mi padre)_ y que le quitaba su dinero. Esa chica que no pasaba más de 17 años y que en unos días se había ganado mi corazón de metal.

La amaba con locura sin que ella lo supiera ¿Qué extraño no?

Pero no importaba, yo la amaba y la enamoraría a cualquier precio. Yo si valoraría el amor que me ofrezca, le daría todo lo que a mí me había faltado jamás padecería de maltratos.

Porque a pesar de ser una chica rebelde, a pesar de aparentar que no le hace falta nada, por que a pesar de ser maltratada tiene una apariencia jodidamente inocente.

Por que era bonita, por que era demasiado bella, por que era demasiado hermosa.

Era perfecta.

Era perfecta.

Por favor, por favor.

Por que era una jodida perfecta para mí.

_._._._._._._._._.

Había escuchado vagamente los pasos de Sakura salir del departamento, no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a donde se dirigía ya que estaba más ocupado en ponerme hielo en donde ella me había golpeado ósea los _bajos._

Estaba enfadado por su gran atrevimiento, no le iba a hacer nada solo quería intimidarla un poco para que quedara en claro que ahora las reglas se hacían a mi manera.

Pero ella como _siempre_ mal interpretó las cosas y termine arrodillado por el dolor que me invadía a cada segundo.

Deje de prestar atención a mi dolor y me sumergía en mis más profundos pensamientos. Se suponía que mi hermano estaría aquí desde ayer pero como era de esperarse no había llegado y lo peor es que le gustaba hacerse el interesante.

Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un poco de café, tenia que revisar unos documentos que me habían mandado hace una semana y que se le habían olvidado.

Ding Ding Ding

De mal humor me dirigí hacia la puerta, sea quien sea estaba llegando en un mal momento. Quería estar solo, revisar los documento y descansar. El dolor había disminuido considerablemente pero el malestar seguía.

Pobre de la estúpida si yo llegaba a quedar estéril.

—Pero mira nada más, otra vez levantándote con el pie izquierdo—negaba con la cabeza continuamente al verme con mi mal humor, despreciaba que fueran impuntuales el había quedado de venir ayer.

—Y tu lo vienes a empeorar—el sonrió por i comentario pero no le tomo importancia solo paso adentrándose a mi sala. Acomodo su trasero en uno de mis limpios muebles.

— ¿Se puede saber por que vienes con el pantalón sucio? Adema, fíjate idiota mis muebles están impecables—miro su pantalón con una sonrisa, empezó a decir cosas irracionales mientras sacudía el polvo.

—Una larga historia—acoto dejando pasar un suspiro.

Camine lentamente hasta dar enfrente de el.

— ¿Qué quieres?—el dejo de sonreír para dar paso a una mirada seria.

—Mi padre me dejó en la miseria… quería ver si me das empleo—mostré una mueca debido a su petición pero también me intrigo el hecho de que mi padre lo dejara en la ruina.

—Esta bien, pero lárgate tengo muchas cosas que hacer—el me miro divertido.

—Alguna satisfacción personal, digo… no se como una manu…—pero lo calle cuando le tire un cojín el la cara.

—Largo de mi casa.

Suspiro y salió rápidamente al ver mi rostro desfigurado debido al enojo.

Me encamine a mi habitación con mi café ahora frio, oí el celular sonar, apresure mi pasó cuando llegue hasta el vi que se trataba de Sakura.

Me debatí en contestar o no pero al final accedí a regañadientes.

—Hola—pero no se oía nada, pensé que se trataba de una broma así que colgué.

Pero la preocupación me invadió cuando pasaron más de las ocho de la noche y ella no llegaba.

Quizá si necesitaba mi ayuda.

Preocupado le llame incontables de veces, pero simplemente no contestaba. Trate de guardar un poco de paciencia y concentrarme más en lo que iba hacer.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había recibido la llamada y trate de comunicarme con ella pero todo intento era en vano.

Desesperado marque a la policía, el primer a donde me iba a dirigir iba a ser a la casa de la madre de Sakura tal vez ella sabia donde estaba.

Treinta minutos más tarde

Venia conduciendo y detrás de mí venían tres patrullas, al primer lugar a donde nos íbamos a dirigir iba a ser a la antigua casa de Sakura.

Cuando llegamos vimos que todo estaba oscuro. Los policías decían que la posibilidad de que estuviera aquí era nula pero aun así insistí para entráramos y inspeccionáramos el lugar.

Prendí la luz de la sala, la imagen que mostraba la casa era de todo destrozado, camine dirigiéndome a las escaleras pero antes de llegar encontré a Sakura tirada en el suelo y alrededor suyo un charco de sangre.

Sentía como mis piernas empezaban a temblar incontroladamente, me arrodille a un lado de ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos.

—Sakura, Sakura… por favor abre tus ojos.

Pero ella no respondió, trate de tomarle el pulso. Por un momento pensé que estaba muerta pero no, aun se sentía aunque era demasiado lento.

Los policías llamaron de inmediato a la ambulancia, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro sin pedir permiso.

—No te vallas… pronto llegara la ambulancia tan solo… resiste.

* * *

Hola! Lamento haber tardado un poco en subir la conti

Jejeje puse un relato por parte de Sasuke, lo adapte un poco a la canción de Pink PERFECT.

Lamento si no les gusta pero es que amo esa canción a hecho algo que no lo puedo creer je'

Ok… espero y les haiga gustado después de todo.

Merece un ¿review?


	8. ¿Es una niña?

¿Es una niña?

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto

Los gritos, las miradas de tristeza, los llantos de desesperación eran los únicos testigos del accidente que había tenido Sakura. Principalmente sus vecinos que estaban, de cierto modo, apegados un poco a ella; la conocían de vista, algunas más habían entablado conversación con ella y otras le habían pasado los meses que debía de renta.

La ambulancia había llegado 10 minutos después de que la policía diera su alerta de que había un herido de gravedad en la casa en la que nos encontrábamos. Me permitieron ir a su lado cuando la estaban trasladando a la cruz roja, un policía se ofreció a llevar mi coche a la misma dirección donde nos dirigíamos. Cuando llegamos fue una locura, el personal ya estaba esperando el vehículo, veía como entre ellos se coordinaban para poder atender de la mejor manera posible a Sakura, y como la llevaban a urgencias para inspeccionar su estado de salud.

Solo alcance a escuchar gritos por parte de las enfermeras.

— ¡Su pulso esta inestable!

—Traigan un sedante, el sedante rápido.

—Se nos esta yendo… que pasa con el maldito sedante.

—Esta teniendo un ataque cardiaco, doctor.

—Sakura…—susurre al oír esos gritos desesperados. Sentí como ponían una mano en mi hombro, volteé lentamente encontrándome con mi secretaria Hinata.

—Va a estar bien, Jefe—dijo despacio meditando cada palabra que salía de su garganta.

No respondí ante su comentario, seguramente Naruto la había mandado para que estuviera a mi lado.

Horas pasan y tú no sales,

Minutos, segundos, son los más eternos.

Tener fe es lo único que me mantiene,

Estar sin ti, es como estar preso en este mundo.

Por favor… sino quieres estar a mi lado,

No importa, solo quiero verte vivir,

Tan solo vivir.

No se cuantas horas había estado en el mismo lugar, intacto, sin decir o emitir alguna palabra, solo esperando obtener respuestas o noticias sobre Sakura.

Hinata había ido a preguntar varias veces a la recepcionista sobre el estado de Sakura, pero siempre era la misma respuesta, por el momento se encuentran en intervención quirúrgica, cuando tengamos noticias se las daremos a conocer.

La recepcionista parecía un poco desesperada, ya se había atosigado de que constantemente fuera a preguntar sobre el estado de la paciente, y no era para menos, ya que cada 10 minutos se encontraba a un lado de ella haciendo la misma pregunta. Muy en el fondo sabia que lo hacia por mi, era un chica sumamente generosa, siempre estaba al pendiente de Naruto, pero resultaba que como yo era el amigo del mismo, también mostraba esa faceta de preocupación al verme en mi estado.

—Sasuke… Hinata—el chico ruidoso hacia acto de presencia, siempre gritando a todo pulmón, como si realmente fuéramos a desaparecer del lugar.

—Naruto-kun no puedes estar gritando aquí, tal vez te corran—susurraba Hinata despacio, ya que la gente que se encontraba en esos momentos en la sala de espera había dirigido la vista a el.

—Lo siento Hinata-chan—decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, al instante la chica adquirió un tono carmesí en su rostro. Naruto se vio obligado a sentarla debido a ese acto inesperado, algo que no había hecho Hinata desde que había llegado al hospital.

—No-no te-te pero-ocupes Naru-ruto-kun.

Mire a otro lado, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Naruto, ya que ahora estaba fijando su atención en mí.

—Tienes la camisa manchada de sangre, Sasuke—dijo Naruto, tras haber finalizado su inspección.

No comente nada, solo baje la mirada dirigiéndola a mis zapatos, ahora que recordaba ya no sentía dolor en mis _bajos. _Gracias al accidente de Sakura había logrado concentrar mi atención en los sucesos que estaba viviendo.

—Itachi dijo que vendrá en un rato, había ido a recoger a Konan al aeropuerto—asentí al comentario de Naruto, la verdad, no me importaba en la más mínimo, tan solo quería saber el estado de Sakura.

— ¿Parientes de la joven Sakura Haruno?

La recepcionista había hablado por el micrófono, rápidamente me acerque para saber que noticias tenían.

— ¿Ustedes son familia de Sakura?

—Ella es mi hermana—dirigí la mirada a la persona que había respondido, era la esposa de Itachi quien había alzado la voz. Paso entre nosotros, dirigiéndonos una mirada significativa.

— ¡Oh! Bueno como sabrá usted, había sido sometida a una operación de emergencia, su estado era realmente deplorable, además, sus signos vitales eran demasiado bajos y la perdida de sangre era notable. El banco le dono la sangre necesaria porque no había tiempo para pedirla a los familiares pero tendrán que pagar la sangre ocupada, dentro sufrió un paro cardiaco y una alteración en su sistema nervioso. Afortunadamente pudieron controlar ambos ataques, ahora se encuentra en terapia intensiva esperando su recuperación aunque siento decirle que el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza fue estrepitoso y no sabemos que daños pudo ocasionar. No se alteren si la paciente no los reconoce, tal vez sufra perdida de memoria temporal o en el peor de los casos permanente.

—Nadie hasta el momento había interrumpido a la recepcionista, todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos ¿Perdida de memoria? ¿Temporal? ¿Permanente? ¿Nunca me iba a reconocer? Estaba tan confundido como alterado, el saber que probablemente Sakura no me reconociera no era muy alentador. El pronóstico había sido peor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Podemos verla?—inquirí nerviosamente, ella permaneció callada por unos instantes que al menos para mí, se asemejaban a una eternidad.

—Esta bien, pero no quiero que la molesten—dijo seriamente, mientras revisaba el expediente medico.

— ¿En que piso se ubica?—Itachi había preguntado respetuosamente atrayendo la atención de la recepcionista.

—En el piso número 3, cuarto numero umm… ¡ohhh! El 545—había estado intentado averiguar en cual recamara era.

Nos apresuramos al elevador que en ese momento se encontraba vacio, cuando todos estábamos dentro Itachi marco el número 3 que se encontraba aun lado de la puerta. El elevador subió lentamente hasta el piso en el cual íbamos a bajar.

Una vez que todos habíamos salido, buscamos la habitación en la cual Sakura debería estar descansando. Hinata fue la primera que diviso la puerta, nos acercamos a ella, todos me miraron esperando a que fuera el primero en abrir, después de todo, a mí era el que principalmente debía reconocer.

Despacio abrí la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero lamentablemente había fallado en mi cometido porque ella volteo en mi dirección.

—Hola—dije entrando por completo en la habitación, ella me miro de pies a cabeza, en sus ojos se veía la confusión.

— ¿Quién eres?—dijo pasados los segundos al no dar con mi paradero. Y entonces, el corazón detuvo su incesante movimiento.

—Sasuke… al que golpeaste hace unas horas… ¿no me recuerdas?—ella arrugo el ceño, tratando de recordar mi nombre. Y de repente sucedió lo que nunca espere escuchar.

— ¡Ohhh! Sasu-chan, como no recordarte jejejeje—y mi corazón palpito a una velocidad realmente impresionante, al menos no me había olvidado.

— ¿Enserio me recuerdas?—nuevamente le pregunte, ya que en un principio no me había recordado.

—Claro… ¿oye me trajiste un dulce? Ya me aburrí de estar aquí, además, por que tengo conectado esto en mi mano… me duele—se quejo mientras emitía gruñidos.

—Es por tu bienestar—le conteste, era como estar viendo a un niña pequeña quejarse.

—Bueno ya que… cuando salga de aquí me vas a comprar una hamburguesa ¿verdad?—asentí lentamente, los chicos que se encontraban afuera, entraron. Naruto entró parloteando ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ya n te duele el cuerpo?

—Jejejeje eres chistoso—reía a carcajadas Sakura al ver el espectáculo que montaba Naruto. Todos nos quedamos serios al verla reír animadamente, era como ver a Sakura… de _niña._

Konan salió rápidamente a buscar al doctor que estaba a cargo de Sakura, mientras Naruto seguía haciéndola reír animadamente y nosotros teníamos una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

—Denme permiso—decía el doctor mientras hacíamos espacio para que entrara a inspeccionarla.

—Ohhh mira Sakura-chan el doctor vino a verte—decía mientras se hacia a un lado.

—Hola Sakura, veamos… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien aunque me duele mi mano, mi cabeza y la pierna.

—Ohhh pero es normal, sufriste una caída. Dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Yo… tengo 7 años.

—No puede ser…—dije en voz alta, Hinata casi se cae debido a la impresión que le ocasiono la respuesta de Sakura y Konan emitió un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Valla! Parece que tu mente retrocedió 10 años.

— ¿Qué?

—No, no es nada Sakura. Vendré después a checar tu estado.

—Aja…

El doctor me dirigió una mirada pera que lo siguiera, salí velozmente tratando de evadir preguntas futuras que hiciera Sakura.

— ¿Por qué?

—Era algo que posiblemente iba a suceder, cuando llegó aquí no estaba en un buen estado… ¿lo recuerda verdad?

—Pero aun así no era para que su mente regresara 10 años.

—Su mente está bloqueando una etapa de su vida, es como si, quisiera olvidar algo… bueno eso sucede regularmente en estos casos.

—Su mamá.

— ¿Perdón?

—Eso se debe a su mamá, ella la maltrato por mucho tiempo y fue precisamente después de que su padre falleciera.

—Creo que tiene mucha razón, deben tratarla de acuerdo a su edad.

—Aja…

¿Cómo detengo el tiempo?

No lo se…

¿Explícame como olvido lo pasado?

Quien sabe…

¿Cómo mantengo mis sentimientos por ti?

Aférrate a ellos…

Lentamente habían pasado 3 meses, que habían sido los más largos de mi vida y que ojala nunca volvieran a pasar.

Después de 4 semanas dieron de alta a Sakura, había presentado una mejoría realmente impresionante, el doctor la premio con dejarla ir a casa y también le regalo una dotación de dulces.

En toda la semana no había parado de hablar sobre lo bueno y generoso había sido el doctor, que eran sus dulces preferidos, y que cuando estuviera totalmente recuperada iba ir a visitarlo cada tres días.

—Eso esperemos Sakura—dijo Konan con una sonrisa.

Otro de los sucesos que habían acontecido en estos meses, era que Konan había decidido que viviría aquí y cuidaría de Sakura, y una de las cosas que no me gustaron fue que se trajo a vivir a Itachi también aquí.

También otro suceso que realmente me daba dolor de cabeza, Neji venia constantemente a verla, y también le traía dotaciones de dulces (y que juro que no le demoraban ni 2 días).

Todo era realmente molesto, Naruto también venia a verla todos los días junto con Hinata y se iban a altas horas de la noche. Los fines de semana siempre planeaban llevarla a heladerías, tiendas de hamburguesas y tiendas de golosinas. Raras veces la llevaban a parques, debido a su incapacidad, aun mantenía el yeso en la pierna y ella quería subirse a los columpios.

También había ido a visitarla un amigo Kiba, el estudiaba con ella en la escuela que anteriormente iba. Yo me había encargado de traerle tutores, cuando le quitaran el yeso iba ingresar a una escuela de paga donde ya la había inscrito.

—Hola Neji-kun, ¿Me trajiste dulces?—preguntaba Sakura que se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación. Últimamente tenían que regalarle dulces para que no se mordiera las uñas.

—Hola Sakura… mira pase cerca de una pastelería y me acorde de ti así que te traje una rebanada de pastel de fresas—ella sonrió y le jalo la rebanada que traía en las manos.

—Sakura ¿Cómo se dice cuando te regalan algo?— y Konan siempre la reprendía sobre los modales que debía tener.

—Gracias Neji-kun—decía mientras daba en primer bocado a su pastel.

—De nada—decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No deberías traerle tantos dulces—comente, Sakura me miro como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Oye Sasu-chan no digas cosas así—me dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras hacia aun lado su pastel.

—Se te van a picar lo dientes, Konan te tiene muy consentida—las dos me miraron mal.

—Es por que ella si me quiere—dijo para después sonreírle a Konan.

_En definitiva, todos me estaban quitando la dulzura de Sakura, pensaban que yo era el ogro de la historia._

_Valla broma…_

Hola… aquí con una actualización, espero y les haiga

Gustado el capitulo.

Ayer subí otra historia es igual sasusaku espero y le den una oportunidad, es un poco cruel o planea ser así .

Se llama ¡Por favor no te vallas! Espero y dejen sus comentarios por fis je'.

Ok hasta aquí bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización aaa…

Un agradecimiento a las siguientes personas:

Mina

YUKO-SAN

ValeRiA

Hitorijime

sakuritta

y a like-sasusaku8: Amiga no te preocupes je' al menos te hiciste un tiempo para mandar un review jajaja… y este capitulo va especialmente para ti. Dejame decirte que estoy leyendo un fic' que subiste por fis ¡perdóname! Te dejare mi porque me gusto jajaja.

Ok luego nos leemos umm see you later!

Arriba sasusaku 4fever!


	9. flor rosa, flor azul

¡GRACIAS A TI!

BY: megan-maidie-chan

Disclaimer: la historia es completamente ficticia y es sacada de mi loca mente… los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

NA: espero que les guste la nueva entrega, no tenia mucha inspiración sobre como seguirlo, así que sí tienen algunas sugerencias que me puedan dar respecto a la historia se los agradecería de todo corazón.

Capitulo 9: Una flor rosa, una flor azul.

Después de los anteriores acontecimientos, Sakura había recuperado por fin la movilidad total de su cuerpo, ya podía andar sin sujetarse de nadie.

Los tutores dejaron de venir para dejar que la chica se centrara un poco en el ámbito de socialización, querían darle terapia para poder saber si pronto recuperaría la memoria.

Konan, jamás la había abandonado, para nada.

Era molesto. Demasiado.

No lo dejaban estar un rato con ella y eso le estrazaba.

Y como sí eso no fuera suficiente, Neji aun seguía viniendo a verla. Se había tomado la libertad de comunicarle que Sakura ya se encontraba bien y esto le respondió:

_-Neji que bueno que te veo—comentó acercándose a chico que se mantenía leyendo unos documentos.-Sakura ya se ha recuperado—le dijó con voz un poco alegre por la curación casi inmediata._

_-eso es bueno ¿no?—él asintió dándole la razón._

_-creo que ya no es necesario que tengas que perder tu tiempo e ir a verla—dijó tratando de persuadirlo pero grata sorpresa se llevo:_

_-no dejare de ir a verla, después de todo ella no va a trabajar por un buen tiempo—dijó el chico dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a los documentos._

_Sasuke arrugó su frente, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba recibir por parte de él. Se paso una mano por su cabello, frustrado, si esto continuaba así, juraría que acabarían con su paciencia en menos de una semana._

_-creo que yo la traeré seguido… si eso prefieres—argumentó distraídamente, tratando de llamar la atención del chico. Este le miró con una ceja alzada._

_-¿perdón? Estas tratando de manipularme—dijó él afirmando sus palabras, había descubierto su plan y solo llevaban unos minutos conversando._

_Sasuke solo alzó una ceja con evidente descaro y solo se descifraba algo en su rostro ligeramente serio: ¿es que apenas te has dado cuenta?_

_-tengo que repetirlo, creo que todo el tiempo te mande unas indirectas muy claras—dijó malhumorado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, pulcramente liso y sin rastro de arrugas._

_El chico enarco una ceja, luego dejó los documentos en el escritorio para desafiarlo con la mirada, Sasuke ni se inmuto por tal descaramiento del chico, estuvo apacible sin dar muestras de expresiones._

_-lo siento—dijó después de unos segundo con una mueca burlona.-pero no lo voy a dejar de hacer—comentó mientras se situaba en el escritorio y continuaba con lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo._

_Este solo logro dejar escapar un bufido, estaba demasiado estresado, demasiado para su gusto personal._

Necesitaba una dosis de Sakura.

Una dosis de la flor rosa que habitaba en su casa_._

Y al final, no pudo persuadir a Neji para que dejara de frecuentar su casa, es más, como si se tratara de un duelo, venia más continuamente que las anteriores veces.

Maldito.

Suspiró. Necesitaba organizar una especie de plan para poder salir a dar una vuelta con Sakura.

Solo un pequeño plan que involucrara a todos dentro del paquete.

Estuvo sentado en su cama por un buen rato, su mente estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir pensando tonterías.

Por dios, solo tenía que buscar la manera de sacarla de casa sin Konan o Neji.

Pensó, en que mañana seria su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela, además de que había faltado muchos días.

Eso era. Mañana le diría a Konan que él la iba a ir a buscar y así ella no pondría replicas.

Genial, eres un genio Sasuke.

**Ney day**

-Sasuke, iré a dejar a Sakura a la escuela junto con Itachi—decía Konan mientras jalaba una taza de café en sus manos.

-yo paso por ella—dijó distraídamente, mientras mordía su cuernito.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente y le dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

-no te molestes, iré yo por ella—dijó vacilante mientras emprendía su camino fuera de la cocina.

Sasuke miró como se iba, y con ella la oportunidad de estar un rato cerca de Sakura. Apresurado, se levantó de su asiento y se detuvo en el marco de la cocina. Ella volteo a verlo y después le miró con curiosidad.

-¿pasó algo?—dijó mientras no dejaba de inspeccionarlo de abajo a arriba. El solo bufó.

-dije que pasare por Sakura hoy y todos los días que pueda—comentó tajante, ella solo le miró recelosamente.

-¿Por qué?—inquirió acercándose hasta estar frente a él.

-¿no puedo pasar un tiempo con ella?—dijó el dando muestras claras de enojo que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

-ella está todos los días en casa—dijó encogiéndose de hombros.

-ustedes parecen lapas. No la dejan respirar—dije mientras le miró con odio, ella solo sonrió.

-¿nosotros? Pero que estupideces dices Sasuke. ¿Ya te has escuchado? Pareces un niño que reclama algo que es de su propiedad—comentó ella con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

_-y lo es—_quiso decir pero solo lo guardó para su mente.

-ya te lo dije Konan. No tientes tu suerte—amenazó él, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina para seguir con su cuernito.

Ella, al ver que ya era demasiado tarde y que pronto las clases empezarían dejó el tema estancado pero juraba que cuando regresara se las iba a pagar.

**School**

**-y ella será su nueva compañera de clases—dijó una maestra ante todos los estudiantes que miraban a la chica, escrutándola para cuando cometiera su primer error, se burlaran de ella.**

**-Sakura Haruno—dijó presentándose ante todos con una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo.**

**-toma asiento Sakura junto con el joven Shikamaru—dijó la directora señalando el único pupitre vacio. **

**Ella obediente, se sentó donde le habían dicho.**

**Los recuerdos de ella con referencia sobre la escuela estaban intactos, no había perdido ninguno solo. Lo que le afectaba era con el asunto familiar.**

**Konan le había dicho que actuara lo más madura posible. Así nadie iba a querer insultarla y que sí lo llegaran hacer que le comentara y ella ajustaría cuentas.**

**En la hora del almuerzo se sentó debajo de un árbol frondoso y comió todo lo que Konan le había preparado. Cuando termino, recogió sus cosas y se fue directo al aula y a esperar a que reanudaran las clases nuevamente.**

**Cuando habían finalizado las clases, se percató de que ella no tenía amigos ni nada semejante, todos le miraban con cejas alzadas y despectivamente. **

**Espero fuera del instituto el coche de Konan, pero ante ella apareció un coche lujoso que solo le recordó a una persona: Sasuke Uchiha.**

-hola—dijó ella acercándose al coche y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-hola, vamos súbete—dijó mientras apretaba el botón de seguro con el cual la puerta quedaba despejada para que pudiera introducirse en él.

El avanzo precavidamente, le hizó que abrochara su cinturón de seguridad para prevenir cualquier accidente.

No quería volver a repetir lo que le había sucedido.

O sino tendría que tolerar a todo el gentío nuevamente.

¡Oh! Claro que no.

El trayecto fue en silencio, salvo en algunas ocasiones donde Sakura formaba una "O" cuando se encontraba con algo impresionante.

Él había decidido ir a un parque, donde ambos pudieran disfrutar del atardecer y del aire libre.

Seria una sorpresa para ella.

-llegamos, Sakura—habló él después de estar un buen rato callado.

-¡Ohh! Sasu-chan es un parque muy bonito—comentó ella con una sonrisa. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió desesperada fuera del coche. Sasuke rápidamente hizo lo mismo ya que había salido corriendo, la detuvo de la mano.

-escúchame bien. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, puede pasarte un accidente, Sakura—habló con voz asustada, ella había estado a segundos de cruzar la carretera sin haberse fijado si venia un carro.

-lo siento Sasuke-kun—dijó mientras hacía una reverencia como disculpa a su mal acción. El asintió y juntos cruzaron la carretera.

La guío hasta la sombra de un árbol de Cerezo, pero más antes pasaron a comprar unos Hog dogs que vendían ahí mismo. Sentados comieron mientras Sakura le contaba todo lo que le había sucedido en la escuela.

-todos me miran feo Sasuke-kun—dijó ella mientras bajaba la mirada, él arrugo su ceño.

-¿no has hecho amigos?—inquirió con voz dudosa, ella negó con la cabeza.

-ellos… huyen de mí—dijó después de pensarlo un poco.

Él miro hacía el cielo, el atardecer ya estaba cayendo, el cielo ahora de un tono rojizo que daba un espectáculo inimaginable. Pensó en una manera para que ella no se sintiera sola y de repente se percató de una posible solución.

-¿te acuerdas de Kiba?—preguntó él, ella asintió con una sonrisa.- ¿qué te parece sí él llegara a estar contigo en la escuela? ¿te sentirías sola?—ella medito sus palabras y luego le sonrió tiernamente.

-claro que no Sasuke-kun—contestó mientras le daba su ultima mordida al pedazo de hog dog que tenía en mano.

-bueno, en ese caso entonces le diremos que se valla contigo Sakura—habló con una media sonrisa. A ella se le iluminaron sus ojos y sin pensárselo dos veces se le fue encima y le dio un gran abrazo.

El sorprendido por tal acción hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso pero el calor que le brindaba la chica hizo que poco a poco rodeara a la chica con sus manos, y la abrazara con fuerza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tranquilízate Konan, Sasuke sabe cuidar de Sakura—dijó Itachi mientras posaba su mirada en la televisión, la aludida solo le miró con odio.

-y sí ¿no es así? ¿Qué tal sí le sucede algo? Juro que jamás se lo perdonare—decía con voz enojada y aventaba todo lo que tenía a su paso.

-Konan, para ya—dijó Itachi levantándose de su lugar y salir a la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

-es que tú estas del lado de él, yo soy tu esposa por lo tanto tú deber es apoyarme—decía mientras le jalaba de la camisa y le volteaba y lo miraba de frente.

-PUEDES CALLARTE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, KONAN—dijó mientras la sostenía por los hombros, ella solo le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-MALDITO, ¿PUEDES DEJAR DE APOYARLO A ÉL? ME TIENES HASTA LA VE...—pero callo cuando Itachi le propinaba una cachetada que resonó en todo el departamento.

Todo se quedó en silencio después de lo acontecido, Konan tenía la cara ladeada con una marca roja sobre su mejilla y mantenía los ojos abierto como platos, mientras temblaba.

Itachi tenía una mirada de dolor, jamás pensó que podía llegar el día en que golpeara a su propia mujer, sin duda era lo más doloroso. Pero ella estaba culpando a Sasuke de algo que no sabia, quizás la tarde se les había ido porque estaban entretenidos, aunque había que reconocer que el hecho de que Sasuke mantenía el celular apagado eran motivos de ligeras sospechas sobre si les había pasado algo.

-si tú llegaste a conocer a Sakura fue gracias a mí, de otro modo, jamás la hubieras encontrado Konan—habló fríamente, pero la chica no le miró es más, ni siquiera le escucho. Estaba muy choqueada todavía por el golpe.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, levantó la mirada enojada, le miró con tanto odio que llegó a pensar que había logrado intimidar a Itachi.

-me vale MADRE, SINO APARECE SAKURA EN 10 MINUTOS, JURÓ QUE VOY A DENUNCIAR A ESE JODIDO IDIOTA, Y DE TI QUIERO EL DIVORSIO—dijó dando un manotazo en la mesa. Después salió rumbo a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Se quedó estático sin lograr mover un solo musculo, esto ya había pasado los límites. Avanzo con pasos apresurados atrás de ella, cuando llegó a la recamara la diviso sacar toda la ropa del armario y aventarla a una maleta.

Ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Ella solo aventaba la ropa a una maleta que estaba detrás de ella, pero jamás de imagino que mientras ella la aventaba él la sacaba y la depositaba en la cama. Cuando por fin había terminado se sacar toda la ropa, se dio la vuelta y se llevó un gran susto cuando él la miraba con una ceja alzada, siguió vagando con la mirada y vio que su ropa estaba en la cama.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE? MÁS TE VALE REGRESAR TODA LA ROPA A LA MALETA, ITACHI—dijó mientras señalaba a la cama. Él solo puso sus manos en su bolsillo.

-¿o sino?—dijó mientras avanzaba hacía ella. Esta solo puso sus manos en la cadera. Pero cuando vio que él se acercaba trato de retroceder topándose con el armario.

-LARGATE, DEJAME HACER MI MALETA, NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS—dijó desesperadamente mientras trataba por todos lo medios detener el paso de él.

-¿eso es lo que quieres? Juró que sí esa es tu ultima palabra, jamás me volverás a ver—dijó mientras se detenía y la miraba a los ojos.

Dudó por unos segundos pero al final hizó lo que jamás había pensado hacer, sabía que después se arrepentiría pero el coraje, el golpe y Sakura eran factores importantes en estos momentos.

-jamás te quiero volver a ver—dijó y bajaba la mirada, él solo pasó por un lado y sacó una maleta y guardo unas cuantas prendas que le serian importantes.

-arriesgue demasiado por ti, y al final mi padre tenía toda la razón… que estúpido fui—dijó en un susurró, ella le miro atemorizada.

-ita-chi—dijó despacito y surcaban de sus ojos lágrimas.

Había pasado muchas cosas para lograr estar casados, había desafiado al padre de Itachi y se había casado sin su consentimiento, lo había desheredado y al final, no había valido la pena.

Todo había terminado mal.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse lentamente y después nada, solo la soledad del departamento.

-Itachi—susurró Sasuke, se lo habían topado en el estacionamiento y junto con él iba una maleta.

-hola…adiós—dijó subiéndose al auto que recientemente había logrado comprar y con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿A dónde vas?—intervino Sakura mirándolo confusa.

-lejos—dijó mientras encendía el coche y salía a toda prisa.

-vamos Sakura—habló Sasuke apurando su paso rumbo a su departamento, ella le siguió rápidamente.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, las luces estaban apagadas, y no se escuchaban ruidos. Él encendió las luces pudiendo divisar todo.

-Sakura ve a tu recamara, en un momento voy para ayudarte con tu tarea—dijó él mientras se dirigía a la recamara que anteriormente era de Itachi. Ella asintió y obedeció la orden rápidamente.

Cuando entró en la recamara, solo diviso a una chica que estaba mirando la ventana. Se acerco lentamente, le tocó el hombro pero ella no le miró.

-¿Qué pasó con Itachi?—preguntó, pero ella solo guardaba silencio.

Pasaron varios minutos donde solo el ruido de los vehículos transitando en las calles era lo que se escuchaba.

-me abandonó, y yo tuve la culpa—dijó intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-fue porque no llegábamos nosotros ¿no?—inquirió sospechando sobre la situación, ella solo asintió.

-aún así, debí confiar en él, después de todo él siempre la tiene—dijó haciendo una mueca triste, Sasuke solo asintió y salió de la recamara pero se detuvo y dijo:

-sí yo fuera tú, ya estaría ideando algo para no perderlo—

-aja—comentó distraída.

**Ney day**

-¿ya estas lista?—preguntó Sasuke a una Sakura que levantaba su mochila y se la acomodaba en el hombro.

-sip—asintió con una sonrisa.

Los dos caminaron rumbo a la cocina, y divisaron a Konan preparando un café, Sakura rápidamente fue y la abrazo.

-Konan, Konan, Konan aquí estas—decía repetidas veces mientras se dejaba de abrazarla para mirarla, lo único que expreso fue un "O".

-Sakura—susurró lentamente mientras forzaba la mirada para no cerrarla.

Y es que su expresión era completamente terrible, tenía unas ojeras que hacían competencia con las de Itachi, su cabello estaba enmarañado, su delinearon negro estaba corrido porque ayer no se lo había quitado. Y lucia demacrada sin rastro de lo que alguna vez había sido Konan.

Y para colmo, no había logrado conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué te sucedió?—dijó mientras la escrutaba con una mirada triste.

-ve a la escuela, ya es tarde… Sasuke—susurró, él entendió la indirecta porque jaló a Sakura.

-vamos Sakura, Konan tiene razón—acotó, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-te quiero mucho Konan—dijó mientras avanzaba a la salida.

-yo también Sakura—susurró en la soledad.

_Por que gracias a él ella la había encontrado,_

_Por que gracias a él ella estaba donde estaba._

_Porque toda su vida giraba entorno a él, _

_Había sido una estúpida._

_Porque ahora era una flor azul marchita._

* * *

_**Hola gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les agrade, por falta de inspiración se quedó así.**_

_**Acepto comentarios, quiero que me brinden algunas ideas, no se sí seguir con el fic.**_

_**Espero así sea.**_

_**Cambie mi **__**pen**__**name**__**, para que no se vallan a confundir.**_

_**Acabo de subir una nueva historia, se llama "**_S**exy gi****rls club without fear of losing**" **creo que contendré lemmon, y una venganza para Sasuke.**

**Ok nos vemos próximamente.**

**Megan-maidie-chan **


	10. Despertando de mi ensoñación

**¡Gracias a ti!**

**By: megan-maidie-chan**

**Disclaimer:** La historia es completamente ficticia y es sacada de mi loca mente… los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo: Despertando de mi ensoñación.**

-Sakura, recuerda lo que te digo…—hablo Sasuke, todo lo sucedido en la mañana había sido inesperado y esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran.

-Claro…Sasu-chan—respondí afirmando. Sus palabras "_No debes inmiscuirte en los asuntos de gente adulta_".

-Espero y comprendas la situación por la que está pasando Konan—repitió con insistencia. Asentí nuevamente pero un poco molesta… ¿Por qué me alejan de estos problemas quiero mucho a Konan y verla feliz es algo que deseo, entonces?

-Comprendo que no estas muy familiarizada con todo esto…—continuo Sasu-chan pero lo detuve antes de que con su propia lengua se atragantara. Había notado que cuando Sasu-chan se sentía o ponía nervioso su modo de hablar cambiaba y además, sus mejillas se teñían de color rosa solo que un poco más fuerte que mí cabello.

-¡Basta Sasu-chan! Ya lo entendí aunque tenga 8 años, no soy una especie de alienígena que viene del espacio exterior…—dije inflando mis mejillas, el me miro fijamente y me asuste al ver que no parpadeaba. Acerco su mano a mis mejillas y rozo con delicadeza cada una de ellas y susurró: _"la niña que roba mis sueños, perdona es mi culpa". _

Pasamos varios segundos así, no me incomodaba pues Sasuke era de las mejores personas que tenía en mi vida y sin duda haría todo lo que él me pidiera. Lamentablemente el tiempo pasaba y yo tenía que ingresar en la escuela.

-Sasu-chan… amm… el colegio… compañeros…—tartamudeé y el pareció comprender ya que inmediatamente quito su mano y miro en dirección contraria a donde yo me encontraba.

-Pasare por ti a la salida—dijo fijando la atención en cualquier cosa, asentí y baje del vehículo y me adentre entre toda la población estudiantil.

* * *

-¡ITACHI!—gritaron desde el despacho contiguo al de Sasuke. Él mismo dio un brinco por el ensordecedor grito, y supuso que los demás también pues era extraño ver a el señor Fugaku perder los estribos.

Todas las personas que estaban en ese piso aceleraron el paso y buscaron a la persona que el ex-patrón quería. Porque así era, el mando era de Sasuke.

-¡MALDICIÓN!—grito Sasuke al ver que su café se había regado en su camisa—. Mi café… mis papales…—hablo al ver que unos documentos les había caído gotas de café.

-¿Han encontrado a Itachi?…

-Ya le avise a los demás departamentos…

-Maldita sea, lo encontraron ¿si o no?

-Aun no… pero ya estamos en eso…

-Neji… ¿Dónde esta Itachi?—pregunto Sasuke con la paciencia al límite, su padre había venido inesperadamente y él ahora no estaba de humor para soportar los reclamos del "_el señor don perfecto"._

-Tengo a todo el personal buscándolo, solo espera a los informes…—contesto con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada enojada.

-No se porque contrato a gente incompetente e inútiles…—dijo al momento en que partía a su despacho, más una voz lo detuvo.

-Seguro que si verdad… si hasta terminaste enamorándote de esta gente incompetente—refuto Neji con los puños cerrados y una mirada rabiosa, le enervaba el carácter grotesco y orgulloso que padecía su jefe.

-Cuida tus palabras Neji…—siseó Sasuke de la misma manera que él, regresándole la misma mirada.

-Y tu las tuyas…—completó Neji, ambos con las miradas cargadas de rencor se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar sin dar un paso adelante o atrás, simplemente observándose.

-¿Sabes que te puedo despedir en cualquier momento?—susurró Sasuke con orgullo al ver que ahora el mando de la empresa era suyo y Neji no tenia posibilidades con él.

-¿Me estas amenazando?—continuo Neji con arrogancia bien caracterizada—. Te aprovechas de tu puesto, pero admítelo… quedaste enamorado de la chica rebelde que ahora vive en tu casa y además perdió la memoria…

-Basta…—grito Sasuke perdiendo la cordura y la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba, sujeto a Neji de su camisa y lo sostuvo por el aire. Neji veía como su cuello pedía a gritos que lo soltasen.

-Ahora… te enojas… por que he dicho la… verdad… ¿no?—tartamudeó.

-¿Sasuke?—susurró Itachi al llegar al pasillo donde los dos se peleaban—. Suéltalo… vamos déjalo.

Inconforme por la decisión que estaba tomando soltó a Neji, el aludido dio varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

-Nuestro padre te está llamando—dijo Sasuke al ver a Itachi, este asintió y se perdió en la oficina.

-Esto no se queda así Sasuke…—susurró Neji. Sasuke lo miro descaradamente, su mirada burlona delataba un _No te tengo miedo estúpido… y no me amenaces idiota._

-Claro que no… estas despedido—acotó con la mirada firme y con una muestra de enojo.

-Antes de que me despidas… ¡YO RENUNCIO!—gritó el chico y salió disparado a su cubículo donde sacó todas sus pertenencias y después abandonó la empresa.

-¡SASUKE!—gritó de nuevo su padre.

-Maldición ¿porqué grita?—refunfuño Sasuke con la paciencia la limite, rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de padre. Al entrar su padre lo miro con los ojos como platos—. ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Todos se están enterando de tu mal humor…

-Sasuke tu camisa… ¿Qué le pasó?—susurró Fugaku sorprendido, Sasuke enarco una ceja.

-Es tu culpa—acotó—. Tus malditos gritos… hicieron esto.

-Como sea…—dijo él restándole importancia—. Ahora… ayúdame a convencer a Itachi para que retome el mando junto a ti en la empresa.

Todos guardaron silencio, Sasuke miro de soslayo a Itachi que permanecía con la mirada en el suelo. Fugaku miraba fijamente a Sasuke para que dijera algo y así convencer a su hermano; Sasuke carraspeó.

-¿De que hablas padre?—dijo finalmente haciéndose el desentendido de la situación. Fugaku rió con sorna.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! Me crees tan estúpido como para no enterarme de una situación así ¿verdad?—gruño Fugaku.

-Lo siento padre pero esta decisión no me concierne—replicó con la voz tranquila.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo? ¡Por dios!... ¿A dónde pertenece tu lealtad?—preguntó con la voz burlona.

-A ninguno de los dos… por supuesto. Solo que este es un dilema que solo Itachi puede resolver… no te entrometas, padre—dijo Sasuke con sumisa calma.

-Muy bien… ya veo a donde pertenece. Ahora Itachi tienes 3 días exactamente para darme una respuesta y te recomiendo que _te divorcies de esa persona…_—acotó Fugaku y pasando de ellos dejó la empresa, no sin antes decirle a Sasuke—. Contigo hablaré después.

-Los siento Itachi, espero y _hagas lo correcto_—susurró Sasuke para abandonar la oficina. En lo personal, Konan era la persona adecuada para ese chico tan tranquilo con suele ser Itachi, pues ella era un desmadre y Itachi era una persona callada que no le gusta socializar. Tal para cual. En ninguna parte encontraría a alguien como ella.

* * *

-Una niña me dijo frentona—dije al recordar a un par de personas que me ofendieron.

-¿Eso dijeron?—me preguntó Sasuke con la mirada sorprendida. Yo asentí—. Yo no veo nada, tu frente es bonita—dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias…—dije y sentí como mis mejillas me ardían.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, oímos ruidos en la habitación que comparten Konan e Itachi. Ambos corrimos al pensar que podría estar haciendo.

-Konan… ¿Qué haces?—susurró Sasuke al ver como Konan tiraba toda la ropa de Itachi a la calle por la ventana.

-¡KONAN-CHAN!—grité asustada.

-Hola… espero y le sirva de lección al estúpido de…

-Cállate Konan, Sakura está presente…—gritó Sasuke, ella ni se inmuto pues siguió tirando la ropa y cuando terminó salió de la habitación.

-Konan…—susurré y me asome por la ventana para ver como toda la ropa yacía esparcida por el asfalto.

-Me largo… dile a ese estúpido que _lo odio y jamás lo quiero ver… que no me busque porque jamás me encontrara_—grito y salió corriendo.

* * *

-Sakura… la cena esta lista—me gritó Sasuke. Hacia varias horas de que Konan había huido, nosotros recogimos la ropa de Itachi-san y la lavamos. Ahora estaba haciendo la tarea aunque no me podía concentrar.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde Sasuke me esperaba, cuando estuve frente a él una pequeña excitación me produjo al verlo sentado sin camisa donde su pecho lucia con gran resplandor, con unos shorts cortos y unas sandalias cómodas además, con una pose de lo más sugerente.

¿Acaso una niña de 8 años puede pensar de esa manera? Pues estaba sucediendo.

-¿Comemos?—pregunto, dando un suspiro asentí.

Comimos tranquilamente, él se dedicaba a comer con una agilidad impresionante y se notaba que estaba disfrutando de su platillo. Es que acaso ¿Tendrá un orgasmo por comer esta comida? Eso es extraño.

-No has probado bocado, Sakura—dijo él fijando su atención en mi plato donde solo había bebido un poco de agua.

-Lo siento—dije con la mirada apenada.

-No te gusta el platillo ¿es eso?—inquirió curioso.

-No es eso…—dije distrayendo mi mirada en sus pectorales.

-Come por favor… de lo contrario creería que no te gusta mi comida—dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Asentí por cortesía.

Él siguió haciendo lo mismo, sentí de repente como mis vellos de la nuca se erizaban y una ansiedad que incrementaba continuamente.

-¡Tendrás un orgasmo si sigues comiendo así!—le dije sin miramientos. Él me miró sorprendido.

-Sakura…—susurró confundido.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hasta él. Con un movimiento sugerente le limpié con mi lengua una gota de tomate que tenia en la mejilla producto de comer con tanta ansiedad.

-Sa… ku… ra—gimió al sentir mí lengua invadir parte de su espacio personal.

-¿Te estas reprimiendo?—pregunte sentándome en la mesa y mirarlo con curiosidad. Él aun absorto de la situación me miraba confundido.

-¿Qué…?—susurró incomodo.

-Recuerdas aquella vez… cuando llegue a vivir a tu hogar, tu te reprimiste—dije recordándole.

-¿Tú?—pregunto asombrado y atónito.

-Así es Sasuke. Te he observado y desde que tuve el accidente te has comportado de una manera impresionante y de verdad te admiro, por eso he decidido recompensarte… con mi cuerpo—dije. Tomé una de su mano y la jalé hacia mi cuerpo y lo incite a recorrerlo, él suspiro de placer.

Se incorporó y besó mi cuello desnudo mientras tanto yo abría las piernas para que pudiera acercarse más a mí. Sus besos se dirigieron hacia mi boca donde yo lo recibí con alegría, jamás había experimentado un placer como este, sus labios carnosos eran apetecibles y te incitaban a probarlos una vez más. Introdujo su lengua a mi cavidad bucal donde gemí al sentirlo, una danza se produjo donde ninguno cedía y que me excitaban de una manera impresionante. Sus manos viajaron hasta situarse a mi cintura donde la estrujo con ansiedad para después sacarme mi blusa de tirantes donde mi sostén negro quedó al descubierto, pasó sus dedos por mis pechos como si quisiera comprobar que tan suaves eran. Luego sus labios los sustituyeron donde lentamente deslizó mi sostén que aterrizó en el suelo, mis gemidos fueron en aumento al sentir como tiraba, chupaba y succionaba de un pezón y del otro solo lo masajeaban, luego de varios minutos cambio de posición, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Sasuke…—gemí al sentir una mano deslizarse hasta mi anatomía que todavía era protegida por mis pantalones.

Deslizó mis pantalones dejándome solo con mi bóxer cachetero que dejaba mucho a la pervertida imaginación de Sasuke.

-Son mis preferidos… porque Konan me los recomendó—dije al recordar como Konan había insistido en que los comprara y que hasta ahora no encontraba el momento adecuado para usarlo. Ahora no me arrepentía de mi decisión.

-Buena elección… pero tengo ganas de romperlo… me gustaría—decía con voz impaciente.

-Entonces… hazlo—le dije. Sabia que después me arrepentiría pero ahora no importaba, nada importaba.

Y lo hizó, aun mi mente no era capaz de concentrarse en dos cosas a la misma vez, por eso lo dejé atrás y me dedique a disfrutar de las caricias que él me proporcionaba y que lograban quitarme el aliento.

Un dedo se introdujo en mi interior donde me arqueé de placer y que comencé a moverme lentamente logrando introducirlo un poco más. Me estuvo estimulando por un rato con un solo dedo, luego introdujo dos dedos más donde el placer era ensordecedor, alucinante y vertiginoso.

-Sa…su…ke…—gemí cuando sentí su lengua adentrarse en una zona tan sensible.

Después de varios minutos se irguió e hizó que mis piernas le rodearan su cintura. Confundida por ese acto le mire impaciente por que respondiera la pregunta muda

-Es más cómodo en una cama además, es tu primera vez—dijo besando mi cuello y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En todo el transcurso no dejo de besar mis pechos intercambiando uno por otro, dándome placer en los dos mientras tanto yo solo me dedicaba a jalar sus cabellos sedosos.

Lentamente me deposito en la cama, él mismo se deslizó su pantalón y su bóxer donde una verga palpitante se dejó ver lo excitada que estaba. Un escalofrió me recorrió al creer que _eso _iba a entrara en algo _tan pequeño._

-Créeme que si va entrar—dijo con una sonrisa sexy que despejó mis dudas y que a cambio solo me dirigí a besar sus labios apetitosos.

Estuvimos un rato más así, besándonos con desesperación aunque Sasuke estaba un poco tenso.

-¿Sucede algo?—rompí el beso y lo mire fijamente.

-Sakura… no te quiero lastimar. Dime ¿estas segura de esto?, yo aun me puedo detener—negué repetidas veces mostrando mi inconformidad.

-No tengo dinero y quiero recompensarte—le expliqué.

-Ahí radica el problema, Sakura. No quiero que lo hagas por compromiso sino por tu propia voluntad, porque en realidad tú deseas esto al igual que yo—explicó y acaricio mi frente con cariño.

-Lo deseo igual o más que tú—le afirme y me abalancé sobre él rodeando con mis manos su cuello y besándolo en el acto.

Tan distraída estaba que, el dolor y una invasión en mi anatomía me hizo romper el beso y gritar. Sasuke se quedó quieto mientras mi dolor desaparecía. Varios minutos después lentamente Sasuke se movió, donde el placer comenzó aminorar el dolor.

Sus movimientos antes lentos ahora eran estocadas rápidas, duras y precisas donde yo me le uní, y donde nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, el ambiente suspendido donde mis gemidos resonaban y las luces de la ciudad eran testigos de un acto tan carnal pero satisfactorio donde cualquiera caería rendido. Aun más cuando tenias de amante a alguien como Sasuke, donde sabia que partes, lugares y posiciones eran las indicadas para darnos a ambos un placer extraordinario.

Cuando sentía que me iba a correr, acerqué a Sasuke a mis labios donde el no tardo en recibirme. El placer llegó a su clímax y la cúspide del sexo terminó.

Dos cuerpos tapados solo por una fina sabana disfrutando uno del otro; donde las respiraciones agitadas comenzaban a regularse. Sakura se incorporó y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Júrame que lo haremos en la mesa ¿lo harás?—preguntó pasándose la lengua por los labios. Un acto demasiado sensual para Sasuke que la tomó de las caderas y la puso a horcadas sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor ahora?—respondió y delicadamente mordió el labio inferior de la chica que al momento suspiró.

-Sasuke-kun… te he engañado—dijo de repente Sakura logrando descolocar al chico.

-¿Qué?—preguntó.

-Yo nunca perdí la memoria… ni nada—explicó con una sonrisa—. Solo quería conquistarte.

-Juro que lo pagaras…—dijo al momento que intercambiaba las posiciones.

-Y valla que quiero pagarlo… Sasu-chan—

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! n.n! como están? Espero y bien. **

**Gomen… Gomen… Gomen!**

**Lamento la demora, no se como excusarme. Perdonen pero es que lo siento. Sé que dije en: "sexy girls club without fear of losing" que iba a actualizar… pero me cortaron el internet… ya saben… por exceso de pago. Hahahaha.**

**Pero pues ya, aquí de nuevo.**

**También quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que me enviaron sus comentarios, alertas, etc. Gracias a ustedes esta historia aun continua.**

**Creo que este será uno de los últimos capítulos… ¡gracias a ti! Esta llegando su final. Quizá unos dos capítulos más y eso es todo.**

**Bueno luego nos leemos. Ahora a revisar el segundo capitulo "club de las asesinas" ya saben, quizás esta hoy mismo sino mañana.**


End file.
